We're Back
by gaylittlekid
Summary: Sora and Riku are finally back for real! Sora really misses Kairi. Kairi and Sora don't seem to be able to control eachother, since it has been a year. What will happen between them? Set after KH2. SoraXKairi implied sex. Kairi is pregnant in chp 5.
1. First day of school for sora and riku

"We're Back."

A/N: Basically, in this chapter they go to school. Heh, yeah, I like fanfics, anime, and shows that have to do with school. Well, because people get in trouble. Ha... Anyways, I'm going to have an OC, but she won't be a marysue, because marysues suck ass! have a feeling my proofreader doesn't like this story.... Because when she read it she was like, "......." and that makes me go like, "Oh fine then!" Because of what her face said, I don't feel like writing..... T_T Wahahaha! I'm so sad! Oh well, don't really care, I just want a lot of reviews. Hwil Hweeton! I don't know what that is! Sorry, just felt like doing that. Oh yeah, and there will be more than one OC. But they aren't going to have a big part in the story. Well, kind of...... But this is mostly Sora and Kairi, so the spotlight goes on them! This chapter is going to be very looooooong in my opinion. I get too lazy so I might skip some of the classes. Yeah, it's like that, I know you would get lazy to. Oh yeah, and I am bored. So I just want some drama in this story because most stories suck! I won't mention anybody because I forgot, but I am not a flamer. So don't worry about it. Well, that's rarely......... Hey, you guys know, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine? I don't want to make them those little people that fly. I just want them to be regular sized. So they will be at the school. Got it? Sorry!-------------------------- means a different place. I'll keep changing it when I feel like it.

Chapter 2: The First Day of School for Sora and Riku.

It was 5:05 in the morning, and Kairi was up before Sora. Because she moved from the bed, she woke him up.

"What time is it?" he asked, tired.

"Time for you to get up." she answered. Then he laughed.

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"Yeah." she didn't laugh. He frowned.

"Aw... time already?" he looked down. It was a sunny morning on Destiny Islands. The sun shone bright on is face, hurting his curulean eyes. This made him feel weird. He wasn't used to being home, not at all. He remembered the time when he barely woke up after that long sleep."Man was I drowsy..." he thought to himself. He had his thinking face and Kairi was looking at him strangely. He then stopped thinking and they both laughed. She was right next to him. Last night, Sora was uncomfortable bigtime! But now, he feels normal, but not fully normal.

"Sora, I'm going to take a shower," she spoke. She turned her face to him and her cheeks were a bit red, "Do you want to take a shower with me?" He was speechless, and it was five minutes of awkward silence.

"You want me to take a shower with you?!" he yelled embarrassed. He wasn't mad or sad. He was shy and surprised. " Kairi would never ask that! Oh, yeah.... we all grew up.." he thought.

"It's okay of you don't want to! It was stupid of me to ask!" she said, too embarrassed. Her hands covering her face.

"No, that's not it! I will if you want me to....." his voice high at first but went more silent word by word.

"So it's a yes?" she asked.

"Well, uh ok." he was to shy to show his face.

"Great." she smiled shyly. Her smile looked to innocent. But she wasn't innocent anymore. So both of them got up and hit the shower. The shower water fell lightly on them. Their hair got wet. And Sora was surprised that he was taller than Kairi by three inches. She was surprised to.

"I can't believe this is happening." he said really silently, thinking she would've not heard.

"I can't believe it either." she answered, too bad, she heard.

"I can't also believe that I'm not a virgin anymore..." he said.

"They say it's better to lose it when you're married." she spoke.

"Well, too bad I guess," his hand behind his head, "But we're not old enough to get married..." He felt her hands, smaller than his, softly scrub his head.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to." she giggled, he loved that.

"About this, we won't tell anyone, right?" he assured.

"No one should know." she said, looking deep into his eyes(But too bad! HA HA! Because they will find out!)

"Not even Riku!" he blurted out.

"Yeah, because he'll then..." she looked at the wall.

"He'll tell me stuff and ask me how it was and that can make me feel uncomfortable in so many ways." he explained. Kairi nodded and they then continued quietly.

"Sora, I know that you guys would fight a lot of heartless and nobodies. I mean, it's not fair that you guys are the only ones getting hurt! I have a weapon to!" she said.

"I understand you. And don't worry about it, if an enemy magically appears, you'll fight with us." he promised. The way he said it made her smile.

They were done taking a shower then. Sora was in a towel, and so was she, obviously...

"Sora, can you clip my bra for me?" she asked.

"Yeah." he blushed and did what she asked.

"Sorry, it's always been hard for me to just clip it." she explained, and giggled.

"Oh, you're pretty used to it." he said.

"Yah..." she answered. They then got changed. Kairi started combing her hair. It wasn't tangled, it was easier to comb than other days.

"I'm going to go in my room and act like I barely came out of there so Riku wouldn't suspect anything, got it?" he planned.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." she told him.

Sora was going out of the room. He got a hold of the door knob but Kairi grabbed his arm.

"Wait Sora! I need to fix your tie!" she halted him.

"Ok, go ahead." he said. She was fixing it. Since he was taller than her, her head was right on his face, which means he got to sniff her head. "Her head smells like..... like flowers! It smells good!" he thought to himself. Kairi was done fixing his tie but he was grabbing her shoulders, still sniffing her head.

"Umm, Sora?" she was confused. He was back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry." he said. She laughed and then he headed out the door. Sora ran to his room quietly. He then opened the door and went in.

That was strange. His room was exactly the way he had left it before that world was engulfed by the darkness. He looked around... There was a poster of a rocket, and a few pictures of him with Riku and Kairi when they were younger. He was surprised that he actually forgot what it was like to not be in that room anymore. The last time he went to the room was the day before everyone got separated. His bed sheets were red and blue. And he looked in the closet. There was that cheap volleyball that would always run out of air. It wasn't even his... It was Riku's. He just didn't want that ball because it would always run out of air. "It hasn't changed..." he said. And he was right. It hasn't changed at all. He sat on his bed and then lied down. He was remembering many things from the past. He thought it was great to be back. Then he heard Riku get out of his room. So then he got out himself.

"Morning." Riku said.

"Morning." Sora greeted.

"Hey guys." Kairi said, happily.

"Why are you so happy?" Riku asked.

"Well, because you guys are back." Kairi lied. Well, some of it was the truth, but that wasn't the real reason.

"Ok then." he said. Sora was blushing wildly, but when Riku turned around, he wasn't.

"So Riku, yesterday you said something about your room looking gay?..." Sora brought up.

"Yeah, I really need to remodel it. It looks really gay. I never knew it could change so much in one year." he complained.

"Actually, I think you're the one that changed in one year." laughed Kairi. Sora agreed. Then, Riku decided to describe his room. It wasn't the best description. It was yellow and blue but more yellow than blue, and that wasn't Riku's style. Seriously, it really wasn't. It looked like a little kid's room.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. We all change, even in one year." he agreed. Then, they ate a breakfast of waffles and bacon, they all brushed their teeth and got out of the house. Riku and Sora looked outside, and they were like "whoa..". They were not used to it at all. Kairi just smiled and they kept walking. Then, Selphie saw Kairi and the guys.

"Oh hi Kairi! You're................................................... Sora and Riku! You guys are back!.... And you look different!" Selphie yelled in amazement.

"Yeah, we know." said Riku.

"Where were you guys?!" she asked.

"I was traveling through different worlds." said Sora.

"I was tied to the darkness I suppose.." Riku said seriously. Selphie looked like she had no idea what he was talking about. After a few minutes of just standing there, she finally remembered. The olden days when they would play ball. She remembered that cheap ball and the fact that she would always lose. She ended up laughing and the three friends looked at her with a look saying 'What's so funny?'. Kairi walked, talking to Selphie while Sora and Riku were a few inches behind them.

"So are you and Kairi like going out?" asked Riku. This made Sora jump.

"What?! Nothing happened! Why? I was sleeping in my room all night!" Sora said, scared.

"Umm... Okay, Sora but that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, we're.., I'm not sure. I wish we were. It's her choice because I don't want any problems. Heh, like there would be any problems. " he said.

"What exactly do you mean, Sora?" went Riku. He had no clue about what happened last night, even though Sora accidentally gave him a clue. Then, after a little bit of walking, they made it. When they got there, Kairi was holding Sora's hand, and he was too. Riku was like "Huh?" and Selphie was like "Ho ho haha!". The students were looking at them because they have never seen them. They don't know them.

"Who are they?" "I haven't seen these guys!" "Are they new?" went the voices on campus. Sora was happy because Kairi was holding his hand, and he was doing that back.

"Why are they looking at us?" asked Riku, not really caring, but asking anyway.

"They're just not used to seeing you guys," said Selphie, "They'll get over it in a few hours."

"You mean like in a few days!," said Kairi, "Usually when there is new students, nobody notices!"

"True." said Selphie.

"Whatever, maybe they just think we're cool." joked Riku, but that joke was actually a fact. Even teachers looked at them.

"It's alright, maybe they've never seen us around town." said Sora. Most people were new to them. It's only been a year. And in one year, possibly everything can change. They moved forward and it seemed that they got there earlier than usual. Then, they was a group of "popular" girls. They looked very snobby, and eveyone was looking at the one in the middle.

"Uh... It's her again." sighed Kairi.

"Who is she?" asked Sora.

"That is Kiki Kaka," she said, "She is the most popular girl and she hates anyone who is better than her. She makes other people feel bad and she makes out with other girls' boyfriends, maybe, even sleep with them." Sora and Riku started laughing.

"Kiki Kaka! That is so stupid!" laughed Riku.

"It's funny." said Sora.

"I laughed the first time I met her." said Kairi.

"But she actually falls in love with anyone! Sometimes she even stalks the guy she likes at the moment." warned Selphie.

"That is Kiki," said Kairi,"I am not kidding!"

"You got a problem with my name? Why are you laughing?!" Kiki came up to them, angry, like usual. She has brown hair that she usually ties in two ponytails. And she wears the shortest skirt. She actually cuts it shorter than it already is. She had her eye on Sora, and he got a little scared. Her purple eyes would squint a lot. It was freaky!

"What? We weren't laughing..." said Kairi as she ran behind Sora.

"You better not have been, because I am so better than you, and you know what? I am actually a cheerleader!" she bragged.

"Yes, a cheerleader with low grades!" Kairi shot back.

"That's none of you business!" she said. She smiled at Sora.

"Hi, I'm Kiki. Nice to meet you. Would you wanna go out some time?" she asked him. Sora was about to say no.

"Wait! That's not fair! He's my!........" yelled Kairi. Riku was like "Huh?!" and Selphie was like "My god!" and Kiki's friends were like "What?! Finish your sentence ugly *****."

"What? Haha?!," said Kiki, "I want Sora to tell me."

"Umm, no. No thanks," said Sora, "I wouldn't ever cheat on my girlfriend."

"Who's your girlfriend?!" yelled her and her friends all at once.

"Kairi." he said.

"Uh! Well, you have no idea what you're missing out!, Because your not getting any of this!" she yelled while pointing at herself. Sora and Riku felt a bit uncomfortable after she said that.

"What did she mean, '_You're not getting any of this_'?" said Riku.

"I don't want to know!" shouted Sora.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, Sora, she likes you at the moment. She going to stalk you and going to keep trying to do you-know-what to you!" Selphie warned again.

"Aww, C'mon, Selphie. Wait! She's going to stalk me?!" he yelled.

"No she won't, I hope." said Kairi.

"She doesn't know where you live." said Riku.

"I guess." said Sora. He was feeling a bit better. Wow, the bell hasn't rung yet. Then another girl came up to them.

"Hi Selphie and Kairi!" said the girl.

"Hi Shiema." said Selphie.

Shiema was a girl with black hair and a few acne around her left cheek. The acne wasn't that bad, but she kind of did make a big deal out of it. She had dark green eyes and she would get jealous easily. She was smart. But something interesting is that she hasn't fallen in love in a few years ever since her last crush told her crap that hurt her feelings. She was looking at Sora and Riku, but looked at Sora more. That caused another problem for Kairi, but not as big as the one with Kiki.

The bell rang. And all the students were leaving to their classes.

"Sora, you're class is over at that room and Riku, yours is passed the grass field." said Kairi.

"Alright, Later Sora. See you both in P.E." said Riku and walked along.

"Okay, see ya later." Sora said to Kairi. Then, in 2 minutes, the campus was empty.

* * *

Sora looked around the room after the teacher told him to sit on this desk at the back of the room. "This class first period, geometry." he thought to himself, "Oh no!" he said in his head. Kiki was sitting down all the way in the front.

"Class, today we have a new student. His name is Sora. So if you wanna talk to him then wait til after class because you are here to learn." said the teacher. "Her name was Mrs. Wood and she was very strict. She hated high school students all because of one bad memory she had when she was in tenth grade: She was singing in a talent show and everyone was watching and they were liking it. They were cheering, so happily and then she tried to do a flip but ended up ripping her favorite jeans! Everyone laughed as she ran back in crying and from that day forward she wasn't known as Paca anymore, she was known as 'the girl who ripped her pants'. Now, she thinks that her job is to make students miserable just the way she was for the rest of her highschool life."

"Your name is Paca?" a boy laughed.

"What?! I said that out loud?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah you did. Duh?" said Kiki.

"You be quiet and do your work or else I am assigning you detention!" shouted Mrs. Wood.

"Well, if you do, I won't go anyway!" she talked back. Then everyone was silent. Since Sora was a new student, he had to fill out a stupid worksheet that the teacher told him to do while everyone was working on this math page. The math book pages were all tagged on. With nasty pictures...

Instead of filling that out, he remembered his journey. School was so boring! He'd rather fight Xemnas or some heartless or possibly a nobody. That sucked for him. He was thinking about that cave that Kairi and him would play in. That cave still exists! He would go there again! He was so focused on. He forgot about the paper until the teacher came up to him.

"Sora. Fill out your paper!" she shouted.

"Okay!" he said. And worked on it. He had to write his name and all those very stupid things(Sorry, couldn't think of anything to describe the worksheet.) "When will this end?!" he thought. Kiki waved at him and he just looked out the window.

* * *

The red haired girl looked at the book she was reading. It was about this girl who never knew about her parents. And that she was sent to another town and never made friends. It was kind of a good book. But she had to stop and think for a while. "Who are my parents? I never met them. Oh, at least I have good friends! And Sora..... He is such a lazy bum! But I like that lazy bum!" she thought to herself. She started laughing and everyone in the class was looking at her

"I'm so sorry........." she said. She was a bit embarrassed. There wasn't much she thought about. She was just sitting there until she remembered that Kiki was in the same class as Sora right now! And there was nothing she could do. But she trusted him, and it's not like he's going to let Kiki do things to him. The rest of the class she stared at the window....

* * *

"Students be quiet! Stop throwing that paper airplane! Take out you books! No chewing gum in class Wakka! New guy!, stop talking to Tidus. Oh my god! We haven't even started class and we have 2 minutes left!!!!!!!" yelled Mr. Goldsberg. But nobody listened. They were still messing around and there was only one nerdy girl who was doing work. It was fun for Riku and then those two minutes were over. Then, the bell rang. And everyone ran out of the classroom. The teacher looked frustrated, as if he were going to quit his teaching career.

The students were walking out and Kiki ran to Sora. Riku and Kairi had an annoyed expression on their faces.

"Hey Sora! What do ya have next?!" she asked with feeling.

"Umm, P.E, why?" he said, his face asking for help.

"Oh! So do I!!!" she exclaimed. Sora frowned. Then she ran away and skipped to P.E.

"Poor you Sora." said Riku.

"This is as horrible as the battle with Xemnas!" Sora sighed.

"Calm down Sora, you gotta pull it together." said Riku, trying not to laugh. He thought it was and wasn't funny at the same time. Kairi was kind of bothered.

"Yeah, Kiki is like that. Many people consider her popular because of her world record." said Kairi.

"What world record?" asked Sora.

"For having too much boyfriends." She answered.

"Stupid." said Riku.

"Yeah.." said Sora.

"Hey, our lockers are right next to each other, right?" said Riku.

"Yeah, Like, all the way over there." said Sora.

"Cool," said Riku, "They say that a lot of guys slap each other with their shirts and that crap."

"Why?" said Kairi.

"Well, guys are different than girls." said Riku.

"Oh." said Sora and Kairi. Then, after that conversation, they made it to P.E.

* * *

"Man, I can't open the lock!" Sora complained.

"Here, let me open it. What's your combination?" Riku tried to help.

"16, 14, 3" said Sora. Then, Riku opened it.

"There."

"Thanks." Sora said as he was changing his shirt. Riku changed faster.

"Man, these shorts are too short!" Riku said.

"I know!" Sora agreed.

"Do you shave your legs?!" Riku asked him.

"What?! No!" Sora answered.

"It looks like you do!" Riku laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Sora also laughed. They were both joking around.

* * *

"Hey Kairi, are you jealous that Kiki is trying to take Sora? Tell me the truth." Selphie said.

"Well, not jealous but mad that she just thinks she can have whoever she wants." Kairi answered.

"Hey I heard that!" Kiki yelled, but she was ignored. Selphie's locker was next to Kairi's. Then, Selphie was going to ask something.

"So, have you and Sora done anything?" she asked.

"W-What do you mean?!" Kairi yelled back.

"I meant have you gone on a date?" she asked.

"Oh! No, not yet..." she answered. That question really made her nervous. She really didn't want anyone to find out. It would be a mistake if she told Selphie!

"Well, you should." said Selphie, done changing.

"Yeah...:" said Kairi, putting her shorts on. She was done changing. As they were both walking out, Kiki threw a hardcover book at Kairi.

"Oww!," she shouted, "What was that for?!"

"For taking Sora!"

"I've known him longer than you!" Kairi shouted back and left. The P.E teacher saw that.

"Kiki, stop it." she said.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" she yelled and walked out. They were in the gym and it was huge.

"What happened Kairi?" Sora asked as her hand was on her arm.

"Kiki hit me with a book." she sighed.

"A hardcover." Selphie said.

"Ouch. That's going to leave a mark." said Riku. He was being sarcastic.

"It already did." said Kairi.

"Why would she do that? I know this is my fault." he said as he was touching where she got hurt.

"It's not your fault. It didn't really hurt." she lied.

"Oh, ok." he said, still concerned.

"Hi boyfriend!" Kiki shouted.

"I'm not your boyfriend." Sora said.

"Fine then, my future boyfriend!" She wasn't joking. The classes were sitting together. Riku was in a different class, but he was with Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, you guys." said Sheima. Just to make things clear, she likes Sora.

"Hi." they said.

"Remember the cave we used to play in?" Sora reminded Kairi.

"Yeah, the old times. Fun days. Where were you when I was in Twilight Town?" she asked.

"I was in another world. When Pence told me you were there, my heart started pounding." he said.

"Yeah, me to. But then Axel had to kidnap me. What happened to him?" she asked again.

"He died." Sora said. Sheima was just looking and listening.

"Wow." said Riku. Then the P.E teacher came up to them.

"Hey! You're not in my class!" she shouted to Riku.

"Oh yeah.. See you guys later." Riku left and waved off.

"Yeah. What are we doing today?" asked Kairi.

"We are playing volleyball." said the teacher. Her name was . She was very nice. She was one of the nicest teachers in the school. Whoever had her was considered lucky.

"Oh. So, Sora, you look different." she said.

"Yeah, and you look different to. You let your hair grow. And, you.. look pretty." he said, turning a bit red.

"Thanks," she blushed, "You look...... I don't know, what's that word?.. Oh I love you." she smiled and kissed him. Some people were looking. Sora liked it but was a bit embarrassed. He didn't do anything in public because he thought it was weird, but then again, it was none of their business. Sheima looked a bit jealous, but she didn't hate Kairi.

"You know I love you more than anything." he said, "I lost you once, I'm not losing you again."

Kiki was pissed off, and Kairi found out that she saw.

"Oh no." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just hope Kiki doesn't do anything to me, or you, or Riku, or Selphie." she worried.

"I won't let her, I'll protect you." he promised.

"Thanks." she smiled. Again, that innocent smile.

"Heh..." Sora smiled, looking around.

"Ok everyone! Sit down, we are playing volleyball and I am putting everyone in teams." she said. Riku's class was going to do push ups. But the teacher was just talking.

"Yay volleyball!" Selphie shouted.

"And class, we have a new student today, his name is Sora. Sora would you like to say something about yourself?" she said.

"Well," he said as he stood up to the front of the class, "I'm not new to Destiny Islands, I've lived here my whole life. And I was away at different worlds, literally defeating evil people."

"Really?!" went the whole class. And Sora nodded.

"Class, today we have a new guy named Riku. Riku would you like to say something?" said his teacher. It could be heard through the whole gym.

"I am not new to this place. I have stayed here just like my best friend. That guy with the brown spiky hair is my best friend Sora. I was traveling through worlds to, but then I was locked into darkness. I didn't want to come here but my other friend Kairi, that girl with the red hair forced me to enroll." said Riku. The people looked clueless but did believe him. Then, people started laughing.

"I was forced to enroll to!" shouted Sora.

"Oh be quiet. You were going to enroll anyway!" Kairi said. Then they all laughed.

"Okay, we are picking teams. Team 1: Yuna, Paine, Kiki, Shiema, Paul, Gay, Socko,(Just putting random people), Someone, and you guys," she said as she pointed at a group of people, "Team 2: Sora, Selphie, Kairi, Rikku, John, Bobby, Marcy, Ugly, and you guys." The teams were settled.

"Why can't I be in Sora's team?!" yelled Kiki. She was ignored and the game started. Yuna served and Paine hit the ball with her face.

"Ouch." she said, with that same face.

"Pass the ball to me Sora they hit it!" Kairi yelled. And so he did that and Kiki got so mad that she hit the ball and it hit Paine again even though she meant to hit Kairi.

"You need to stop. I wasn't ready for that one." Paine said a bit mad. Sora looked one way and there was heartless there(Even if I pass the game, there are still going to be heartless appearing. If you got a problem wit that, PM me). His keyblade randomly appeared on his hand. The same with Riku and Kairi. All the students were looking at them, and the got ready to fight.

"How many of them are they?!" Kairi yelled.

"Like ten." Riku said and jumped to fight them.

"We don't have time for these heartless!" yelled Sora. He hit one like two times and it died. Kairi was kind of struggling, so Riku killed it for her.

"I can do this myself." she said, concentrating. She hit one and it died. Then they kept on killing them while everyone was silent and watching with caution. Finally, they got rid of them.

"Thanks for saving us all." said Ms. Navu.

"Don't thank us." they said and sat back down. Everyone was talking all at one. Then the teacher told them to shut up and they did.

"Let's continue with the game. This is P.E, not social hour." said Riku's P.E teacher.

The rest of the game went smoothly and team 2 won because Sora was on their team. They headed in the locker room. The locker room had so many lockers, people wonder how all students each have one. Continuing with Team 2's victory, they won because Sora was really good at volleyball. In other words, he is good at sports. So is Riku. They are good at sports because they've been fighting, which involves strength, and you get the idea. They changed back into the'r clothes and the bell rang.

"What do you have next Kairi?" asked Selphie.

"Geometry." answered Kairi. Her arm stopped hurting, and since she has sensitive skin, there was a red mark.

"Uh! You have geometry?! I have chemistry!," yelled Kiki, "With Sora!"

"Is she going to have the whole day with me?" whispered Sora to Riku.

"Hope not." Riku answered.

"HEY I HAVE EARS LIKE A HAWK! I HEARD THAT!" the snobby brunette yelled. She yelled so loud that everyone heard her and they were looking at her. She didn't mind, after all, she thought they were looking at her because of her looks. Sora tried to ignore her and shyly put his arm around Kairi. Kairi blushed. But she liked it.

"In chemistry we have partners right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Kairi answered.

"I hope I'm not with Kiki! No offense but she is annoying." Sora admitted. He didn't sound mad, but sad.

"Seriously, and it's only been one day." Riku spoke.

"Well, Riku, you are lucky." Selphie told him.

"I feel lucky since I don't have to be in the same room with that chick." Riku said.

"How's your arm?" Sora asked.

"I said it wasn't a big deal." Kairi said. She wasn't mad either. She was annoyed.

"Alright then." he said. There's my class."

"See you in art. Remember, room 12, not 11." Kairi said.

"Okay I won't forget!" Sora said proudly.

"Later Sora." Riku said. Then, after three minutes everyone was in their classes.

Luckily, Sora didn't sit with Kiki. He had to sit with Shiema instead. He felt relieved because he wasn't with the other crazy one. Although he wished he was with Kairi. He was thinking about her. Her body was curved, her skin was while and smooth. Her figure was so perfect. Her blue eyes with little purple lines in them. Her face with no pimples. and her lips soft. He knows because her lips are soft when they kiss. He remembered her thighs and her bare back. Shiema was looking at him. He was deep in thought. He remembered doing those things the night before. Then he began to blush, because the memory was not blurry. It was as clear as HD(High Definition for those who don't know).

"Sora, are you okay? Your face is red." Shiema notified. She thought he looked cute.

"Oh! I'm fine. Just remembering something. Something that happened- that when I was at another world!" Sora lied. He sucked at lying. He would usually tell the truth. But he grew up, which means he's gone threw changes. He grew up to be a guy. He's not little anymore. So that's why he sucks at lying.

"Oh, well, good to hear that. I thought you were dizzy or thought of something that was bothering you." Shiema smiled. She was taking out some notes and did what the teacher what the teacher ordered. She was a good student. She wasn't good at much things but she was really smart.

"Class, settle down! We are going to mix potions today and see what happens. I read in a book that if a purple chemical pops up as smoke shaped like a triangle, it means you are meant to be together.

"You mean like for the rest of your life?" asked Kiki.

"Yes, that is what I meant." said the teacher. His name was Mr. Ostler. Shiema hoped a purple chemical would pop up shaped as a triangle. She really like Sora even though she hasn't known him for that long. Sora was just like "Not in this class that will appear." He was thinking. Everyone passed the materials needed and everyone was ready to begin.

"For how long have you known Kairi?" asked Shiema.

"Well, we were like 8,9?, when we met. She was from Hollow Bastion. We were little. It was her, Riku and me. We would always play on the islands together."

"What else happened?" she had to ask.

"When we were 14 Kairi and I would secretly play in a cave. Just the two of us. We even drew a picture," he laughed, "But then, the worlds were being separated and being swallowed by darkness. Then we all got separated and Kairi lost her heart. Then, without thinking, I stabbed myself so she can get her heart back. She got her heart but I didn't have mine. I became a heartless. Believe it or not, Kairi is actually a princess."

"Wow, that was such an interesting story." she said. She was jealous. She wished she was there when that all happened. She wished tha Sora liked her instead. She was sad but hiding it. Her face had a smile but when he would turn back, she frowned.

The students then got to work with the chemicals and all that crap. Some of the chemicals exploded and others laughed. Kiki was passing notes to Sora but he never read them. He didn't want to read them. He was scared that the notes might include something he didn't want to know. He was talking to Shiema and he thought she was pretty nice. But he didn't love her. The time flew by since he was talking with Shiema. Shiema was being nice even though she wanted to cry. There was no purple smoky triangle for anyone except these two girls that were partnered up together........

* * *

Kairi fell asleep and then the bell rang. She was getting up when her paper had some drool. She fell asleep for the whole period. She was looking outside, seeing the fresh sky and all the trees. She was going to sit with Sora in art. And something good about that was that Kiki was not in that class since she had cheerleading as an elective. Sadly, she was the cheer captain and she was the one who decided the dance steps and all that stuff. Kairi was so bored. She would always fall asleep for the whole class. But that was because she was bored. Yes, the boredom. She got up and walked to class.

"Hey Sora." she smiled.

"Hey." he said. Riku caught up with them.

"So, art is our homeroom?" Riku asked, not sure.

"Yeah, it is." Kairi explained.

"How come you chose art? I thought you knew how to play the violin?" Sora said to her.

"Yeah, but I chose art because ever since I was little, I loved to draw random things. I also like to talk in class. And art is like that," she went on,"Sure I play the violin, and I'll never forget, but I just, randomly decided."

"That's cool." Riku said.

"Don't you know how to play the violin?" Kairi asked Sora.

"A little. I know all the things but I'm always forgetting the bow grip and always getting ahead of everyone else. I even forgot the notes!" he shouted. Not too loud.

"It's been a year." Riku reminded.

"Yeah. I had other things i mind." Sora said back. When they were both young, younger than 14, Sora and Kairi would always play the violin for fun. Kairi was an expert, but Sora.......

"Here it is, room 12." Kairi said and got in, grabbing Sora by the arm.

"Sit down class, today we are going to do a paint! So the faster you guys sit down, the faster we can start. Not only that, the more time we'll have!" said Mrs. Wilinskie. She was creative and not strict unless people pissed her off. But that was nearly impossible. Class always behaved, for the projects were exciting.

"These chairs are weird." Riku whispered.

"I know." Sora whispered back.

"Why hello, here are unfamiliar faces. You must be the new students." she said.

"Yeah, I'm Sora and this is my best friend Riku." Sora introduced.

"Great! Are you new here?" she asked.

"Actually, we're new to the school but we've lived in this town since we were born." Riku said.

"So, where did you guys go?" asked the teacher.

"We were at different worlds fighting heartless and the organization XIII. I was going through the worlds." said Sora.

"While I was in the darkness, which changed my appearance, but I guess I'm back to normal." said Riku, looking at his hand. The class was all interested and wished they could go to the worlds.

"Really?! So you guys only went?" said the teacher.

"Actaully, Kairi ended up in Twilight Town. It was ayear, and we haven't seen each other that long. But then she was kidnapped." Sora said, kind of mad for remembering.

"Ohmygosh! This is so interesting!" yelled Mrs. Wilinskie.

"I remember," Kairi said and then everyone was looking at her, "Stupid Axel. I can't believe he died."

"And I was stuck in the realm of darkness with the king." said Riku. Some people in the class were writing that down.

"Why are they writing this down?" asked Sora.

"Maybe they're trying to make a book of our adventures." said Riku.

"Wow! Why didn't I tink of that?!," Sora thought out loud, then he stopped, "Wait! Isn't that like taking our ideas and stuff?"

"Stop class! We need to take put the paint and canvases." the teacher announced. So they did that and everyone was starting to paint.

"What are we going to paint?" asked Kairi.

"Class, we are painting like a memory from your point of view. Make it like a symbol. If you can't think of one, just draw something you've experienced. Use creativity and that memory can't be made up. When the teacher said memory, Sora thought about last night. So did Kairi.

"Alright! I'm using gray." said Riku, getting a paint brush.

"Yes! Make it a wonderful memory, or a sad memory, or a mad memory, or even a-!" she was cut off.

"Can you please stop saying the word 'memory'?!" Kairi asked. She was too shy to even remember.

"Oh fine then." the teacher said and went back to her desk. She wasn't mad. She even thought she was getting annoying herself. Sora then took a deep breath and couldn't help blushing every time he talked with Kairi. But then he got over it. Riku was having fun painting a picture of him and king mickey. He also painted the door closing and a whole bunch of darkness behind him. He'll never forget that. It was turning out to be a work of art. He blended in the colors, mostly using blue gray and black and white. Sora thought it was cool. His wasn't looking as crappy as other peoples'. Sora's painting was of Hollow Bastion, when he was younger. He was with Donald and Goofy. They weren't really hard to draw. He used the color purple a lot, for hollow bastion purple in the first game. He was having fun. This class was actually calm. The teacher put instrumental music on and everyone was painting and talking silently. This was a great class. Kairi's painting was of her giving Sora her good look charm that he gave her back yesterday before they did that. Sheima was also in that class and she was jealous because Sora was sitting next to Kairi and they were laughing. Riku was into painting that he was quiet. He was actually liking this class. He also like P.E. Same with Sora. They were both athletic.

Sheima was in the same class and she was painting a picture of an owl. This was the memory she was painting: She was walking one day through the sunny islands with Selphie and Kairi when an owl came up to her. The owl went on her head and stayed there for a while. She was happy that the owl liked her. She then took it off her head and suddenly the owl barfed on her! Today, she just laughs out of. "Good thing Sora wasn't there. I'd die out of embarrassment if he were there!" she thought. She was painting the owl. It had wonderful brown features. One of the rarest owls that have been seen. That happened like about 2 weeks before Sora and Riku came back. How she loved Sora, and how Kiki would annoy her. She was usually quiet.

"Sora, can I have some purple?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Sora said, lending him the purple. He wanted to see what he was painting. It was cool! Really different from what he was drawing! The drawings that Sora, Riku, and Kairi painter weren't as crappy as the ones that Namine would draw(They looked like kindergarten drawings!).

"Wow Riku, I guess you were very into the painting." Kairi laughed. It was funny. Then, sadly, the bell rang.

"Don't worry class, we'll finish these tomorrow because it's lunch time already!" she said, and everyone left. Riku was walking with Sora and they accidentally bumped into one of Kiki's friends, Kohana.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time." she said to them.

"We're sorry." said Sora.

"Don't worry about it," she grabbed Sora's arm ,"Run, Kiki is looking for you. Go to the boys restroom or the chess clubs room or hide in the corner from Mr. Ostler's class."

"She's looking for me?!" Sora shouted.

"Shh.." said Kairi.

"Yeah, Kiki is getting annoying." said Kohana.

"What has she told you?" asked Riku.

"She said she was going to try to make out with you." she said to Sora. Then Kiki came out.

"Damn! I can't hang out because I have lunch detention with the P.E teacher for talking back!" She yelled and left.

"Well, I guess you're off the hook, bye!" said Kohana, and ran. Selphie caught up with them.

"Hi Kairi! Kiki got detention!" she sang.

"Is she still going to stalk me?!" Sora asked, uncomfortable.

"I hope not." said Kairi.

"No, we've got it all covered." said Selphie.

"How?!" Riku and Sora jumped at the same time.

"I told her that you live in that house located near the freeway." Selphie said.

"That house is still there?!" Sora laughed. When Riku and him were little, they would throw rocks there and hang around there with out letting their parents know. But their parents are gone now. Nobody ever knew who lived there. It was empty inside, but somehow there was a presence that anyone could feel. What could it be?

"Never mind that! Isn't she going to follow us after school?" asked Kairi.

"No, she said she was going to leave at the end of fifth period so she could 'find Sora' there," laughed Selphie, "I was about to pee in my skirt when I was telling her, and she actually believed it!"

"That's hw dumb she is?" Riku suggested.

"I guess so." Sora answered back.

They ate their lunch on the table, and a whole mess of people were crowding near Sora and Riku because they wanted to know more about their adventures. Then, the bell rang.

Fifth period flew by like a bird that was migrating during the winter. But it was spring! And now it was sixth period.

"So Kiki should be gone by now." said Sora. Kairi started laughing so hard her face turned red. She was laughing because Kiki was probably waiting at the old house right now.

* * *

The cars were passing by and Kiki was inside that old little yellow house. It looked like it had been repainted many times. She was looking around and there was this little room with a beaten up old bed with tape on the pillow.

"Sora lives here?!" she yelled at herself. She looked at the watch, "Well, school's not out yet, I guess I'll wait." She thought somebody was there, but there wasn't. There was a poster 'Sunny D'. She looked at it and laughed. But she didn't care. As long as her love 'lived there.'

* * *

Sora was sitting next to some kid that tattletells a lot. His name is George. and if he saw something against the school rules, he would tell the teacher. That is why nobody liked him. Sora was thinking of passing notes to Kairi but she already warned him about George. The rest of the class was boring and all the teacher did was blab on and on and on and on......

"Okay class, and then we-!" he was cut off and the bell rang. He was still talking and everybody left, ignoring him.

"This always happens." he sighed. Everyone was going home and they were in their groups of friends. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie were walking. Selphie lived next door with her mom only. Sheima was behind them and heard everything they were saying. She was looking foward to helping Sora with homework. She hoped he wouldn't change his mind.

"Hey you guys, you want to go to the cave where we used to play later on this week?" Kairi asked and they said yes. Sora and Riku said it was a good first day.

It's now sunset and Sora, Riku and Kairi were calm at home. They were laughing on what Kiki did and wondered if she ever came back, and from that day until a few hours that have happened so far, Sora and Kairi haven't talked about that. Him and Riku sat in that place where they sat in the beginning of the game. It was that place where Riku was saying "If there are other worlds out there, then why did we end up in this one?"

"I guess I'm not used to the fact of being back home..." said Sora.

"Yeah... Hey Sora, I thought you and Kairi weren't going out. How did that happen?" asked Riku. Sora was not going to obviously tell the truth.

"I don't know, I guess she just wanted to, and so did I." lied Sora. Riku was suspicious. But then he looked some where else. Sora tried to think of something to change the subject, but no ideas came to mind. Kairi was coming from their secret house(where they used to hang out. Something like their usual spot) happy that they were together once more.

"Hi you guys, you do know we need to get our homework done." she said.

"Yeah." they both sighed.

"Can we do that later?" asked Riku.

"Fine then. We;ll do homework later." she gave in. They were looking at the sunset calmly.

"The sunset looks very beautiful. I miss this." said Riku.

"As much as I miss the olden days." Sora added in.

"Yeah, but everyone grows up, and when we grow up, things around us change." Kairi talked. She was right, and she knew that that was what they were thinking about.

Then the time to do homework came. Sora didn't need Sheima's help, Kairi helped him. She was smart and they finished the homework fast. Then it was 10:05.

Kairi was sitting on her bed, in her pajamas of a turquoise tank top and gray pajama pants. Her mind was focused on Sora. His eyes were really really blue. He was muscular, but not as muscular as those Dragonball Z guys and that is what she loved a lot. She felt safe when he would hug her, she wished he was hugging her right now. Too bad he was in his room. Her red hair was what would bring his attention. He would always sniff her head, which smelled like flowers, like violets. She was happy that he liked her, because Kiki wasn't his type. She then started laughing and talking to herself. The art teacher has told her that talking to yourself can sometimes be good for the human mind. Sure people will think you're creepy if you do that in public, but that's that. She was getting sleepy and then lied down, her eyes closing, a smile on her face.

'_Can't wait til tomorrow'_

A/N: Hey you guys! No offense to anyone named Kiki! I just thought of it! I am making Riku single so don't bother me about that because I am not changing my mind! Also I know this was way to long! I didn't mean to bore you! I'm sorry if I did. It'll get a lot more interesting, I promise! I am keeping the story in the same way it is(as in the character relationships). I can give you a little hint on what happens in the later chapters(Kairi gets stalked by a 40 year old perv and possibly gets kidnapped if you guys at least say yes). I won't make the next chapters as long as this one! I hope you guys review! Umm, any comments are allowed! Thank you! Uh yeah, and uh, please review! I'd love it if you did. That would be the least you can do, really. Oh yeah, and the story is going to get a lot more interesting, if you know what I mean(Nothing from chapter 1 happening but something shocking). XD


	2. Running the Mile

"We're Back"

A/N: Hi!!!! I'm putting all I wanna into this story! Making it as interesting as possible. I feel so smart! Why didn't anybody think of this?! I feel like a genius! WAHAHAHA! JK. But I do feel smart. This is such a simple idea, and nobody can steal it from me now?! Really, I was waiting a long time for someone to write a story like this. But nobody did so I might as well. I just want some reviews....... Wouldn't you get pissed if someone jacked your idea? So whoever is putting a poll on deciding which idea selected you could write about, I suggest you get rid of that poll because someone can just read it and write it down saying it's their own idea.** It hasn't happened to me and I have not jacked any ideas because that's not cool.** But not everyone can be trusted. This is the internet! I wouldn't do that because it pisses me off. And that is messed. Be careful people out there! It probably hasn't happened to you, but it can. I'm not saying it's **gonna** happen, but it**can**. I know this is off topic! Sorry! I have spoken too much already. Okay I'm changing it. _This font means they are thinking_

Chapter 3: Running the Mile

"Class, I hate to tell you this but we are running the mile." said . She had her timer in her hand and everyone was like "aww!" It has been 2 days since Sora and Riku enrolled, and they were feeling energetic today.

"Yes!" yelled Sora and Riku. They were happy to run it. The classes were sitting outside and the teachers gave them some time to stretch and talk.

"Do you think we'll be the first ones?" asked Sora to Riku.

"Probably. Since we would always race. You know how running takes strength and we have that good strength.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think Kairi will run fast?" asked Sora.

"Sora!," Kairi yelled, "Can you help me with me stretching?"

"Yeah, coming!" Sora yelled. Kiki was coming out of the locker room. Kairi was like "Uh-oh!" and Selphie was like "Aw......".

"Get out of the way Selphie! I have to talk to my boyfriend." Kiki said.

"I'm trying to touch my toes while sitting down and can you slowly pull my hand so I can reach it?" she asked him, aware that Kiki was looking at both of them. Not only her but Sheima was watching to. She wished she was the one stretching and having Sora help her. Kairi was a lucky girl. She thought that, even Kiki. Although Kiki hated Kairi, she thought that deep down inside.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" yelled Kiki, seeing what Sora and Kairi were doing.

"He's helping me stretch." said Kairi.

"And that's none of your business." Sora said as nicely as he could.

"Whatever! Sora help me stretch!" Kiki yelled. Sora tried his best to ignore her.

"Hey you guys. Say sofa king." said Riku.

"Why?" said Sora. He stood up and helped Kairi up.

"Thanks." she said to him.

"No problem. So what's with sofa king?" asked Sora.

"Well, that's sofucking weird isn't it?" Riku said back.

"Oh I get it! So fucking," laughed Kairi, "That's so stupid."

"Wakka taught me that." Riku said, and Sora laughed.

"I didn't even get it." said Sora.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either at first." Riku told them. Kiki was mad. She wished she was part of that group. She wanted to kill that red haired girl. But then Sora would hate her for that.

"Hey! You're not in my class. Sit with your class!" said the teacher to Riku.

"Oh fine then." Riku said standing up.

"Wait, No! Nevermind, all classes will line up together in 2 minutes." she said.

"Well..." Riku said, standing next to Sora. Kairi was talking with Selphie.

"Why are the girls' P.E shorts shorter than ours?" asked Sora. He thought it was weird.

"Well, maybe because the guy P.E teachers are perverts." said Riku. Sora was like "Huh?"

"I guess so." the brunette guy said.

"Be honest. Do you like seeing Kairi like that?" he asked, interested.

"I don't mind." Sora lied. _Am I really turning into a pervert? _he thought to himself. He couldn't help looking at Kairi's nice, white legs. _Does she shave her legs?_ he couldn't help thinking, _Why are her knees so pink?_ He was looking at her closely. Her elbows were also pink. _I never noticed when we-! uh.... oh man! _he thought again as he was remembering again.

"You sure? Your face is a bit red. You probably want to see more hah?" Riku smiled.

"What no! I already-! No, I don't care. I like her for who she is." said Sora. He wasn't lieing. He was obviously going to say that he already saw more. More than enough!

"Okay then...." said Riku.

"So, are you guys going on a date or not?" asked Selphie.

"I don't know. I'm going to wait until he asks me." Kairi laughed, but she wasn't joking. Sheima heard what they were saying. She was sad. She wished she was Kairi. _She's better than me..... No. I'm not emo. I just.... She pretty, no acne, GPA of 3.83.... Sora loves her. She's skinny, flexible. She always has bad mile time but better than mine and still has an A in P.E... sigh _she thought to herself. She was jealous. She wanted Sora. She was afraid of the idea that they might've done it!

"Everybody line up!" yelled . She was setting the timer already and the classes were lined up together. Everyone was posing as if it were a race.

"Are you ready?!" the teachers yelled.

"This course looks really easy." said Riku. The mile was just 2 laps because the course was really long.

"Way too easy." Sora said in agreement.

"GO!" the teachers yelled and everyone ran for it. Sora and Riku were running really fast, leaving Kairi behind. Riku was running a bit faster. They were already through half of the first lap and it's only been 20 seconds. Everyone in class was shocked.

"I would glide," said Sora, "But that would be cheating."

"I know, I would go faster. Wait, I can. I'm not even tired!" Riku said.

"Me either. They are just slowpokes!" laughed Sora.

"Yeah, lets keep running." said Riku. Kairi then caught up to them.

"Kairi! How'd you catch up?!" yelled Sora. Her face was really red, for she was tired and forcing herself.

"I'm so tired! I can faint!" she said, still running.

"No! You shouldn't force yourself like that! You know that Kai!" Sora said concerned.

"Give her a piggyback ride." Riku joked. Sora took it seriously and did so. He got ahead of Riku and was running a lot faster.

"You're not heavy at all!," Sora was amazed, "How much do you weigh?!" He was tempted to grope her thighs but he didn't because he respected her. He wasn't like those others guys.

"103 pounds. Why? Sora the teacher's looking! Put me down!" she said to him and he put her down.

"There, she's still looking." he said. They were still ahead of the other students.

"Thanks. I got more than enough rest. I can run now." she said.

"Just don't force yourself, please." he said.

Sheima was running with Selphie. They were both tired so they stopped and walked.

"Wow, Kairi's doing better than usual!" Selphie yelled.

"Really.... That's weird." said Sheima.

"It's probably Sora. Oh they belong together." The orange haired girl said.

"I guess they do." Sheima hated to admit. It has been two minutes and Riku and Sora were on their second lap, leaving Kairi. She listened to Sora and stayed behind, jogging.

"Hey, Sora, I'm going to run ahead." said Riku, not one bit tired.

"Go for it." said Sora. Then, Riku ran ahead.

Riku was done in 5:05, Sora was done in 6:24, and thanks to her beloved boyfriend, Kairi ran it in 9:04. Sheima ran in 11:34 and Selphie came in 11:23. Kiki came in 13:24. Everyone was talking about Sora and Riku. They were the fastest runners in the school. The teacher then recorded their time.

"Sora?! Where do you live?! I was looking for you for 2 months! Were you like absent?!" yelled Kiki.

"No, I came to school." said Sora.

"I didn't see you!" she yelled.

"I didn't see you either." he lied. He had been hiding from her.

"Oh, well, can I go to your house today?!" she asked.

"No! Oh no." said Riku.

"I didn't ask you old man!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not old, I'm 16!" Riku yelled.

"Hey don't insult my friends. That crosses the line." said Sora. Then the teacher interrupted.

"Good job everyone, especially Sora and that other guy." said . She was amazed of how fast they ran. Then they headed in to change back to their school uniforms. Riku thought running the mile was fun. Sora too, it wasn't as tough as other people said. Really, it wasn't.

In the boys' locker room

"Hey Sora, when are we going to run the mile again?" asked Riku.

"The teacher said until another 5 weeks." said Sora.

"That's like never. I'm not even tired!" Riku said. But then he was like 'whatever'. Then, There were these two guys that were slapping each other with their shirts. Sora and Riku looked at them weird. They thought that was stupid.

"Well, that'll come soon. You're just impatient." Sora told his best friend.

In the girls' locker room

Selphie was changing next to Kairi. Their lockers were next to each other. They then got out. Kairi walked with Sora, and they were holding hands, shoulder to shoulder. Everyone was looking at them.

"There's the guy who runs fast!" said someone.

"I think you're getting popular." said Kairi.

"What was your mile time?!" asked a guy.

"6:24?" Sora said weirdly. He didn't even know that guy. Kairi didn't know him either. She wasn't even sure whether he went to that school. But he did. He was a senior.

"Wow! Hey and you're a 10th grader?!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" Sora was a bit scared.

"Let's go Sora. "Kairi said, still tired from the mile run.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm still tired, and my heart is still beating fast. You could it if you want." she blushed. And he put his hand where her heart was.

_Wow, she is tired. But it's not beating as fast as the night we!............ No, I am not going to blush!_ he thought.

"Sora, you're blushing.." Kairi said looking up at him.

"Oh I'm just..... embarrassed about that night." he said quietly.

"Please don't bring it up! Not now!" she whispered.

"Sorry. Yeah, you did run a lot." Sora smiled.

"I know," she said and grabbed his arm, "Let's go."

So then Riku caught up with them and they were walking together. A mysterious figure was looking at everyone, mainly looking at Kairi. His red eyes would always look where she was. His gray hair would be dyed black so many times because he was getting old. He was 40, and he thought she was hot. His name was Gerald, but he would call himself 'Hot Papaman'. He was not hot. He didn't have a life and has kidnapped many girls and done stuff to them. Sometimes, he would even invite his friends and share girls. It was scary, and he wanted to take Kairi, and he was going to stalk her. Kairi always thought stalkers were scary. They didn't just follow any girls. They had to have some beauty, and they had to be to the man's taste. One night, Sora and Riku were talking about stalkers while Kairi was fixing her bra with a sewing machine she had since she was 14. Gerald was at the window looking. He wanted to climb in and just take her with him, but to him, it wasn't the right time yet. Sora and Riku were talking bad about stalkers. Sora said he'd get pissed if a stalker were ever to bother Kairi, and Riku was like "I can see your point there." But nothing ended up happening to her. He just wanted to get to know her more. He even drilled a whole into the school girls' locker room over night. He was very creepy. And nobody ever decided to call the police, for his threats were superior! In many ways, he was jealous of Sora. Gerald was a bad man that needed an end to his crimes.

Lunchtime!!!!!

Riku was munching on a cookie, teaching SofaKing to Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Yuna thought it was funny, Rikku thought it was stupid but still laughed, and Paine didn't see the humor in it at all. She never had a sense of humor, not even for jokes of her type. Kiki was with her trusted friends and she was for sure going to stalk Sora, but he then told her that he lived at that old house. She believed everything he said, except when he said "I love Kairi". She couldn't stand it all. She needed him for herself.

Riku came back to the table where Sora and Kairi were and then a whole mess of people came up to the table.

"Those are the dudes that run fast." said the same dude from not too long ago.

"C'mon, that was just a freakin' mile run! Not the Olympics!" Riku said, this time not sarcastic.

"You're in my P.E class!," yelled some kid, "How are the other worlds out there?"

"They are in peace now." smiled Sora.

"Thanks to you." said Kairi. Everyone was listening.

"Oh yeah, and Axel said he was sorry for kidnapping you. I told him to go tell you himself but then he died." said the key bearer.

"Oh....... How'd he die?" she asked. Everyone was clueless and asking questions.

"There was a lot of nobodies and he killed all of them, using all his power. And that killed him." he explained.

"You mean Axel, from the organization?" Riku asked.

"Yah." said Kairi. The other students were getting jealous, wishing they were the ones that went on that journey.

The insane stalker was looking and put on some sun glasses. He was trying to look under girls' skirts, but no luck... He started writing down was Kairi was saying and he took a picture of her.

Sora then decided to spend some time with Kairi and they went to a tree. There was good shade and they sat down together. His arm was around her and she was sitting somewhat on his lap. She grabbed Sora by the tie and kissed him. He returned the kiss back. He kept his hands to himself. But then he couldn't help it and set his hands on her curvy waist.

"Hey Kai, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to... go on a......... date?"

"It's about time!," she joked around, "I'm just kidding... I definitely wanna go." she said, her hand on his chest. She was practically sitting on him. Him on the ground with her on top of him. Kiki was coming, and Kairi got off of him.

"What's wrong? Oh..." he said as he saw Kiki. He then sighed.

"Why don't you let me do that to you?!" she yelled, he purple eyes filled with madness.

Sora turned around, "Sora!" he faked, "Yes Riku? Okay I'm coming!"

"Sit back down!" Kiki commanded.

"No! Let's go." said Kairi leaving.

"No you can leave but Sora is staying!" Kiki yelled.

"Just give us some privacy!" Sora yelled.

"For what?!" she yelled back.

"To talk." he lied again.

"So when's our date going to be?" asked Kairi.

"Umm, well,...... tomorrow is Friday. Tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"WHAT DATE?!" Kiki exploded.

"Let's go. Try your best to ignore her." said Kairi, and Sora listened.

Then the bell rang, and the campus was emptying within seconds. Gerald near Riku. He had a plan.

"Hello, you know this girl, right?" he said showing a picture of Kairi.

"Who the hell are you?!" Riku said, about to hit him with his backpack. He would've hit him with his weapon but it didn't seem to appear.

"Shh....... Do you know her?" he asked again.

"Yeah, why? Are you a stalker? If you are I can just-!"

"No, I am not." he said. Riku looked at him weirdly.

"Is she nice?" he asked.

"Yup, you're a stalker." said Riku and was ignoring him and started walking away.

"Hey boy! I'm talking to you!"

"I am a man!" Riku corrected him.

"Okay man! What's your name?" he asked.

"Uhh, Kiki." he laughed but acted serious.

"Isn't that a girl name?" Gerald was confused.

"Didn't you ask for my name?" Riku shot back. Gerald was studying his features. He wasn't gay, but he needed to be aware of who he was talking to.

"Listen, you're friends with her boyfriend, right?" he said.

"Yeah, umm, I'm going to be late. Can I leave now?" Riku said, stepping away from him.

"If you don't tell anyone about this."

"Sure." he said, he was for sure going to tell him. And Riku ended up coming late.

Later after school, the stalker was looking if Riku would've said anything. Riku was for sure going to tell, but until they got home. Kiki was following Sora to his house. There was a crowd of students passing through. Some little kids were coming out school too, but there weren't that many. The houses were in streets, and Riku was looking back a lot to see if that 40 year old was still there.

"Why are you looking back a lot Riku?" asked Sora.

"I don't know.. Hey I have to tell you something when we get home." he whispered.

"Okay." he said. Kairi was like 'huh?'

"So Kairi! Has Sora ever told you that he loved you?" Selphie asked her.

"Yeah, and I told him that to."

"Awwwwww! You guys should be a family someday!" Selphie said, and that made Kairi jump.

_Oh no! We didn't use protection! That can't be good!_ _But it's not like I can end up pregnant in just 2 days! _she thought to herself. And she just ran off. Sora heard what Selphie said.

_Oh man! If something ends up happening it's going to be my fault!_ he thought. Riku was looking at him.

"Are you okay dude?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to go see where Kai went okay?" he said and ran off. The students walking saw him run really fast. They were amazed!

"Was it something I said?" Selphie asked sadly. Then the 40 year old just ran ahead and that made Riku jump this time.

"Wait Sora! That stalker is after! Oh damn!" yelled Riku and ran really fast that he caught up to Gerald.

"That's none of your business!" Riku yelled.

"None of yours either." Gerald said.

"I'm actually trying to protect my friends!" said Riku and ran ahead of the other guy.

Sora caught up to Kairi and grabbed her hand. She saw that it was him and stopped, trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong? Was it what Selphie said?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey it's not like it's going to end up pregnant. We don't know anything yet. Have you suffered some of the symptoms?" he asked.

"No."

"Have you gotten that thing that girls get?" he asked embarrassed.

"No, not yet. C'mon Sora, it's only been two days…. I don't even keep track." Sora looked at her as she spoke and then pulled her into an embrace.

"It's not going to happen, I hope. Really. If it does....."

"Then," she sighed, "We'll have to wait." then she just smiled out of nowhere, but fear still in her eyes.

"What?"

"You're face!" she laughed.

"What?"

"It hasn't even been a month yet....." she then said.

"I know." he had to say.

"We can't wait forever." she said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sora.

"I'm not going to get a pregnancy test until I start feeling the symptoms." she said and Sora agreed. He was as worried as she was. And then Riku ran to them.

"You guys there's a dude that wants Kairi. He's like a stalker and he is running here now!" Riku said, breathlessly, and ran to the house and got in.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"He came up to me and the said if I knew Kairi and then I said yeah. He asked for my name and I told him Kiki and then he said not to tell anyone of this. And I came late to class!" Riku complained.

"What will he do if you tell anyone?" asked Sora.

"He never said."

"This isn't good." said Sora.

"We need to lock everything in the house." suggested Kairi.

A/N: Hahaha! Hey no offense to anybody out there name Gerald. Umm, yeah, Kairi is going to suffer the symptoms in the next chapter. Yah yah yah!, and Sora is going to get annoyed because of Kiki. Uh yeah, I'm sorry if I bored you. Really I apologize deeply. Keep reviewing. I am proofreading this myself now due to the fact of my proofreader. And so it might have mistakes. I speeded up the time because I don't want to make this fic like 1,000 chapters(exaggerating). Yes, this fic will get juicy! HA! I needed to make this interesting! I hope you guys review this chapter! I know my writing sucks! Please **DEAL WITH IT**!


	3. The Date

"We're Back"

A/N: You know what I hate you guys? Guess... Nah, you won't find out. I hate it when people make the characters seem more than what they really are. They mostly do that to Sora. Sora wouldn't cuss! Riku kind of. But Sora wouldn't say bad words like b**** and f***. Really, he wouldn't! I know it's kind of hard to get Sora's character, but try!!!! I try! It's not perfect! I mean!, I even make the characters seem more than what they really are and I hate it when I do that! Dammit! But I got some of the character right! Back to the topic..... Just to tell you, this story is kind of AU. Kind of... But not really, so please don't complain. **I know my writing sucks, but please deal with it! I hope I improve!**

Chapter 4: The Date

"Okay then, we'll lock everything." said Riku.

"And hide!" yelled Kairi.

"He'll find us anyway!" Sora said. He ran up to the door and locked everything. There was the lock on the knob, the lock that's like a chain, another chain lock. And not only that, but a metal lock that was labeled "Masterlock." Riku looked out the window and saw the guy.

"You guys! He's coming." he said.

"Let's try to handle this Riku." he said. He thought Gerald would be a walk in the park to get rid of. They saw that he politely knocked and there was no answer.

"Kairi, calm down." Sora said to her. She was hiding under the table.

"I'm scared of stalkers! Especially ones that look like hobos!" she whispered.

"Fine then, stay there if you want. I'm not going to make you get out by force." he said as his hand was on her back. He was going to get up but she hugged him. She liked being in his arms. Gerald kept knocking and then started hitting the door. Kairi got up herself. She was shaking! She wasn't a big fan of having a stalker look for her. He banged and banged the door.

"Riku, can you answer it? Change of plan, pretend I'm not here. " he asked.

"Sure thing." Riku answered and got the door.

"Kiki! Can't you see I was knocking?!" He said and Sora was trying not to laugh. Kairi to, she was being as quiet as possible.

"Woops, didn't hear you. I'm kinda deaf." Riku lied. He was having fun tricking this gullible man!

"Can I come in?" he asked already trying to step in.

"No." Riku said and slammed the door as fast as he could. He closed the curtains on the windows and they were safe in the mean time. Riku then ran all the way upstairs so fast, he ran like the wind. And from upstairs Sora and Kairi could hear him laughing really hard. His laughing was contagious that they wanted to laugh to. He came back down.

"Wow I haven't laughed like that in a while." he said. He was in realm of darkness, and that was a serious place to be in. There wasn't time to laugh, or joke around. But now he was glad he could do all those things.

The red eyed stalker was outside cussing his head off. He was mad because he wanted to interrogate Riku about Kairi and maybe steal some pictures of her. But Riku shouldn't be the one interrogated, it should be Sora. But Gerald thought that if he interrogated Sora, he would do something against him, and there wasn't time for that.

"What do we do?" asked Kairi.

"Ignore him." said Riku.

"I was planning on buying groceries today." said Kairi.

"You're not going alone." Sora said.

"How about the three of us go when that guy leaves." said Riku.

"Yeah." said Sora.

"So why'd you name yourself Kiki?" laughed Kairi.

"I don't know.." said Riku.

It was night time, they couldn't go grocery shopping because that stalker was out there the whole afternoon. So they did homework and joked around. _It's fun living together_ Sora thought. He was getting used to it. Deep down in his heart he missed that feeling of going to a different world, in the Gummi Ship.

The next morning, Kairi woke up feeling horrible. She threw up 2 times, feeling worse and worse. And she didn't even eat anything. Sora was really worried about her.

"Uh, I feel horrible.." she said, falling on the ground.

"Morning sickness?" Riku guessed.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Sora picking her up.

"I'm fine, I'm feeling a little better. I just wasn't feeling well for no reason." she said.

"Okay then." Sora spoke. He suggested she'd stay at home, but she wanted to go to school. He couldn't say no to her choice, even though he was not confirmed.

At school, everyone was in fourth period and learning peacefully. Sora and friends were in art painting ice cream cones. Riku was mostly using gray, for it was his favorite color and now the color of his room. He finally got it remodeled, and it wasn't 'gay' anymore. Sora was mostly using red and navy blue, and Kairi was using purple and rosy pink.

"Hello class. Today we will finish our drawings. Little fun fact!: Did you know that a girl can end up pregnant in just one day after having fun?" the teacher brought up. A lot of people were saying that it wasn't possible. Sora looked at Kairi and he could tell she was scared.

Kairi was afraid! Then she felt a sudden dizziness, causing her to put her hand on her head, and fell down the chair. There was a loud thud and she fell unconscious. Sora just jumped off his chair immediately to help her.

"What in this world happened?" she said. Sora was picking her up.

"Kairi, wake up," he said gently shaking her, "Wake up!"

"Try taking advantage of her!" someone yelled.

"Hey, stop making fun of my best friend. I know you would take advantage of a girl, but he wouldn't because he actually respects girls like Kairi!" Riku said, defending Sora. Everyone in the class was like 'burn!' and going like 'oooooooh!' They teacher didn't mind, Riku was one of her most expressive students.

"Take her to the nurse's office." said the teacher giving Sora a hall pass. He then picked up Kairi, all eyes on him, and left the room. Riku was speechless. Kairi has always been a healthy girl. She's never gotten a nosebleed, and she never often threw up.

In the nurse's office

"What happened to her, young man?" asked the nurse.

"She fainted in class." Sora responded, touching Kairi's head.

"Hmm... That could be for not eating enough I guess. I have had many girls that had that problem for wanting to be skinny" the teacher said.

"Is 103 pounds underweight for a 15 year old girl?" Sora asked.

"Yes, that's way to underweight. I think that's the problem." said the nurse, but that wasn't the problem. That had nothing to do with it. Then Kairi woke up, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The nurse's office," he said, his blue orbs looking into her blue ones, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better than before." she said.

"I think that's the problem," said the nurse,"You are underweight."

"Oh." said Kairi. Sora didn't want to tell the nurse about the morning sickness, and neither did Kairi. After a long talk of things that had to do with diets and eating more, Kairi was free to go.

"You're free to go. Just promise you'll eat more." said the nurse. She wouldn't suspect them of doing it. Kairi looked like the girl who wouldn't do that. Sora,.. kind of, since not much people knew him.

"Okay then." said Kairi. Sora and her then left holding hands. They entered the art room and everyone was looking at them.

"Are you feeling better?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah.." Kairi said. She was feeling a lot more tired than usual. She just wanted to take a nap. She was too lazy to finish her painting. Her face looked drowsy and Sora saw that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just sleepy..." she yawned.(It's very obvious, but he is clueless. Naive people are usually clueless)

"Why are you so tired?" said Riku.

"I don't know....." she said. Then, the bell rang. It was lunch time and Kairi felt a deep crash, like after finishing an energy drink. Kiki was walking with her friends, looking at Sora more than usual. She then ran up to him. Sora sighed and tried to walk away fast, but it was no use.

"Sora! Where do you really live?!" she yelled.

"Uh, in that house." he lied, pointing at someone else's.

"Can You invite me to your real house? Let's do some homework! And then make out!" she said. Sora was about to say no.

"No...," said Kairi, "It's not fair that you think you can have everything you want! That's not fair to other girls! If you want a boyfriend so bad, then get a guy who is not taken! I bet you other guys out there are going to want to go out with you!" she said and started giggling, "Okay, I was lying there... I couldn't help laughing.."

"Whoo! Go Kairi!" said Selphie.

"No! Because Sora is the one I love and nobody will take him!" Kiki yelled but Kairi ignored her and left. Sora didn't know where she went. She just ran off.

Kairi was in the restroom, puking again. She felt horrible again, worse than the morning. Selphie found her there.

"Kairi! You're paler than usual! What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, just not feeling so well. I'm better now."

"You're lying. I'll take you to the doctor." said the friend.

"No! Don't. I'm fine, Kiki just makes me sick." she lied.

"No, if Kiki made you sick, you just would've gagged and then stayed with us." Selphie said, catching her on that one.

"I'm fine, really Selphie, thanks for worrying about me." she said.

"Okay... Sora's looking for you." she told her. Kairi then stood there.

"I'll look for him in a while." she said, looking at herself in the mirror. She was pale, as pale as a dying person. She was scared out of her mind.

"You okay?" Selphie said. She nodded.

_Everything's normal. I haven't gotten it yet. I'm not supposed to until a few days... _she thought to herself. Thinking that made her feel instant relief, but a little worried._......_ She then came out of the restroom.

"You okay Kai?" he asked her. She nodded put her arms around him. Sheima saw and felt like a ton of rocks falling on her at once. Sora saw his girlfriend's pale face and then looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're paler than usual," he said, "You want to go to the nurse again?"

"No." Then the bell rang. Riku ran up to them.

"Go to class fast! Kiki's running for you Sora. She said she's going to _destroy you_ when she finds you." he said. Sora was bothered and went to class.

It was the end of the day and now sunset. The sun looked beautiful. Kairi was feeling 43% better, well enough to go on the date. She was getting ready,

wearing a purple shirt with a hood, and a light green skirt. She didn't have to make sure her legs were shaved. They barely got hairy. She decided to do something different with her hair. She braided one side, her hair still down but the braid dangling the way it should be. The skirt was new, and the shirt she rarely wore. She kind of felt happy, her first date! With Sora!

Sora was just looking into the mirror, wearing his black pants with a blue T-shirt. He put some deodorant, and noticed that he didn't have hairy armpits. He only had hair on his head, that kind of scared him in a good way. He had a lot on his mind, mostly Kairi. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing to worry about, but that wasn't working. Sitting on his bed, he looked at a picture of him, Donald and Goofy. It reminded him of the olden days. He would just smile and laugh. _Wow I've changed a lot_ he barely noticed. When someone changes, they don't notice it... He came out of his room and knocked on Kairi's door._ Why do girls take such a long time getting ready?_ he thought. Kairi opened the door.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, turning red. Kairi giggled and nodded. She turned a bit red because Sora looked different in a normal kind of way.

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful...." he said, looking away. She then grabbed his hand and they left. Riku was on his laptop on the table. He was looking up 'the realm of darkness', and he found many results. He then said bye to his friends and looked back at the screen.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, what kind of food isn't going to make you throw up?" he asked, sarcastic, and she laughed.

"C'mon Sora... Let's not talk about that. It's just you and me." she said. He nodded. Yuna, Paine, Rikku and Selphie were following them, hiding in the bushes. Selphie, Yuna, and Rikku seemed interested. But Paine was just dragged along. Sheima was also dragged along. Selphie really wanted her to go. They were giggling and shutting each other up, for they wanted to here the details.

Sora and Kairi ended up going to this fancy restaurant, that was expensive. But Sora had a lot of money that he collected from all the other worlds, so that worked. They ended up eating outside, the sun beautiful. It was the last month of winter, February. But it was sunny? It was rare for it to be cold on Destiny Islands. It was the islands, and the weather was a puzzle to solve. The waitress came up to them.

"Good evening. Welcome to 'A Restaurant'. Have you guys decided on what to order?" asked the waitress. She was blond and looked like she was 23 years old. She was looking at Kairi. Because she looked different, a lot of people looked at her. She was well-known. Unlike Sora, he was well-known a long time ago. But when he left, nobody knew about his presence.

"Umm, I'll take a fish plate with some lemon on it, but take off the eye, because the eye is nasty.. And to drink, just water." said Sora. The waitress nodded and wrote that down on her fancy notepad.

"And I'll just have a salad with water too." said Kairi. She was looking around the room.

"This is nice." Sora commented.

"I think she likes you." said Kairi.

"Nah, I don't think so." he said back.

"C'mon Sora!, you're like a chick magnet." she giggled.

"You know that I only love you," he said, "I've always had.. And I always will" Kairi was happier as he said these words.

"Me too Sora. I feel the same way too."

"Heh, it's pretty obvious," he looked down, "I would always fight to save you......... When Saix told me that the organization held you captive, I was so mad and desperate to save you, that I punched the wall of Merlin's house and broke it."

"Really?! I was sad because you got hurt just to save me..." she said, eating some of her salad.

"But I love you, and I just couldn't help it. I never noticed that I was hurt." he said.

"That is so sweet Sora! If only all guys were like you." said Kairi, blushing. She was a very lucky girl.

"Awww!" the group of girls hiding under the bush chanted.

"What's that?" asked Sora, getting up.

"Shut up Yuna!" whispered Selphie. and Sora saw them.

"Give them some parvacy!" whispered Rikku.

"It's privacy! Not parvacy!" Yuna whispered back.

"Shut up!" said Selphie.

"Why are we whispering? We're caught already." Paine said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sora.

"We wanted to watch you guys on your date, and well, you know. We wanted to see Kairi and you together." sighed Selphie.

"We're really sorry.." Rikku said.

"Yeah, I personally just wanted to see you guys kiss." said Yuna.

"I was dragged here." sighed Paine, and Sheima was quiet. Sora smiled.

"It's okay." he said, and Kairi got up.

"Hey you guys." Kairi smiled. Then she started laughing. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"What?" went Selphie.

"You guys are funny." she admitted, her smile making Sora happy.

"Yah... I guess we'll leave you guys." said Rikku and left with Selphie, Yuna, Paine, and Shiema. Sora and Kairi sat back down.

"I wonder what that was about." Kairi said. A dark figure was walking through there, but since the sun shone bright on him,... It was Gerald. He was standing near the wall, peeking at both of them. He doesn't shave his beard, and his eyes are redder than the last time they saw him. He was wearing black sweater with dark blue, ripped jeans. He was doing nothing, as usual. He didn't have a life.

"Yeah I wonder to. Hey this fish is good, you want some?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." she answered. And he got some fish and put his fork in her mouth. She thought it was good to. Then they joked around and said some things. It was fun and a date like this was good for the soul. They were done eating and Sora left the money on the table and the waitress picked it up. They walked in the park, because the movie didn't start until a half an hour later. The stalker followed them everywhere they went. He was right behind them. One of them would turn around and he wasn't there. He would vanish into thin air! It was like magic! The couple sat on a bench.

"Isn't this great Sora," she began talking, "We're living together in peace. No more destruction at the moment."

"I know, well, except for Kiki." he said.

"I meant like heartless and evil people." she said, stroking his hair, his spiky brown hair. They spent minutes talking.

"Hey I think we should go. The movie will start in a few." he said, looking at his hand as if it had a watch but it didn't. Kairi giggled.

"I guess so," she said, "Let's go Sora." She got up.

"So, I thought Kiki would stalk you." she spoke.

"I know, if she was.." Sora said.

"I just want her to leave you alone..." she said concerned.

"You're concerned about me?" he asked with that naive smile of his.

"Well, yeah." Kairi hugged him.

"You're the one that I should be concerned about...," he said as he brushed some of her bangs away from her eye. She knew what he meant.

"It's not only about me Sora. It's about us." she answered. He just smiled and pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed back passionately. he kissed back gently. He always thought that Kairi was somehow fragile. She pulled away slowly and blushed at him.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while." he smiled. She laughed and they walked through a playground. The children were laughing and looking at Sora, as if they wished they were as big as him. There were these three little girls, about five years old that were gossiping about them.

"They look too young to gossip about us..." Kairi smiled. Sora just looked back at those litle girls.

"They seem to be pointing at you." he told her. Kairi was like "what?" and saw that they were pointing at her.

"Eh, whatever, they don't know what they're saying. Let's go." she said and ran to a tree.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Do you remember when we were little that you and Riku would always climb trees?" she said.

"Yeah, why?" he said, clueless.

"Try climbing this tree. I dare you!" she exclaimed.

"Alright," he smiled, "I will."

Sora looked at the tree, it was gigantic. It didn't seem to difficult to him. He has faced worse. He stepped one foot on the tree's side and ran up as if it were a wall. Kairi was amazed, he was very strong. The little kids looked amazed as well. Sora, hanging from a branch, swung back and forth and flipped and lost himself into the leaves. Kairi was impressed and smiled. He then got up and was on top of the tree, standing with pride and amazement. He himself was amazed. He couldn't do that years ago. The little kids were like "wow!" and their moms were like "That is dangerous!" but thought it was cool. Sora the jumped down and lost his balance, so he fell on his girlfriend.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" she shouted but not too loud.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled and quickly got up. He stuck his hand out so he can help her and she accepted it and got up.

"Whoa!" she sighed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Kai.." he said.

"It's alright Sora, I know you didn't mean to..," she smiled, "Great job climbing the tree!"

"Oh, yeah. Still sorry for falling on you."

"Let's just forget about it Sora."

"Ewww! He was on top of you!" a little girl said.

"Okay then let's go." said Sora, trying to ignore that. It made him blush. It brought him back flashbacks that nobody but Kairi knew about. She blushed to and walked along.

The theatre wasn't that far, but only a few blocks away, the sun was still out, surprisingly, and the town was as quiet as usual. Sora went to the counter for tickets while Kairi was looking at the mini-advertisements of upcoming movies. They looked interesting. More and more people came and looked at Sora like "I've never seen him before!". Many of the people were new. A year ago, the town wasn't as populated. Sora came back with the tickets and they were going to watch this horror movie. It was called _One Hand, One Million Zombies._ It was a pretty lame title, but it had a good plot, according to most people. They got some snacks, and headed into the room. Many people were getting scared of the movie. Kairi was, but Sora has seen a lot of scarier stuff in his opinion. Kairi was hugging him and snuggling onto him. He actually liked it. She was hugging him tight. Other women were doing the same, but they were older. There was this one scene when the protagonist was going to a room. It was quiet and he was the only one alive along with his twin sister, but it turned out that when he opened the door, the sister, as a zombie was going for him along with another army of zombies. It actually looked believable, which made Sora imagine what it would be like. But the he stopped thinking when Kairi jumped up and still looked at the screen. There was this guy in front of them that was trying to put his arm around his girlfriend, but she just backed away. Kairi giggled a bit. She would never do that to Sora. Then all of a sudden Sora heard a familiar voice.

"Oh m god, this story is scary!" whispered Rikku.

"Shut up! I actually like this movie." Paine whispered, softly punching Rikku's arm. She actually liked the movie so far. Sheima, Selphie, Yuna, and Rikku thought that Paine was weird because she was not scared. Sora looked back and saw them.

"We're caught." said Yuna, and one of the people sitting behind them was like "Shh!".

"Was that Yuna talking right now?" asked Kairi and Sora nodded. She then turned around and saw Yuna. What a surprise it was....

"What are you guys doing here?!," Kairi whispered, "You said you would leave us alone!"

"Sorry... It's just that this movie is interesting." Rikku sighed, and Selphie nodded.

"Shut up!" whispered Paine. She was actually liking it and not in such a bad mood. She had a crude taste for movies.

"We'll just stay to watch the movie." whispered Selphie.

"Okay, but just sit somewhere else. Please?" said Kairi.

"But!…" whispered Yuna.

"They need privacy," whispered Rikku, "See, I said it right!"

"Fine, we'll sit over there." agreed Yuna.

"Thanks." smiled Kairi in appreciation. They girls, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, Shiema, and Paine, sat somewhere else.

"Is everything okay?" asked Sora, and Kairi nodded with the innocent smiled that he loved very much.

In the movie, the only human left, was at a hospital. He found a sick patient that hasn't been bitten yet. He tried to carry her, and he succeeded. But apparently, it almost ended and they then stopped to hide in a vent, where they stayed for hours. They heard cries and zombies taking up the whole space. It was suspenseful, and that made Kairi and all the other girls snuggle against their brave dates. Sora thought it was a little scary, but he didn't show it. He was being manly. A scary seen happened and Paine was like "alright!" and Yuna, and Selphie were like "Oh my god!" Shiema was like holy crap!" and Rikku was like "Ahh!" Kairi was scared to look, and she was shaking. Then, finally, the movie ended that the protagonist was bitten and the sick patient was found by people in a helicopter. She was tended and scarred for the rest of her life. At the end, Paine was clapping and the other girls were like "Uh.."

"Are you scared?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine. C'mon, let's go." she said.

"Um, okay," he said, holding her hand, "I love you."

"Me too Sora," she smiled, "Usually when a guy says they love you too soon, it's not good. But I know that you really mean it." He smiled and blushed. They headed out the door and walked together, looking into the night sky.

"What did you think of the movie?" asked Sora.

"Usually new movies have like too many computer effects and that it doesn't make them scary, but this one actually was." she answered.

"I know hah?" he agreed. She nodded and looked up at the sky.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." she sighed.

"There as beautiful as you." he commented.

"Thank you," she said, "Where are we going next?" she asked.

"I know. C'mon, follow me." he said.

The town wasn't that big, so they ended up going to that cave where they would secretly play. Kairi was happy to see this place once again. She ran up to that drawing of both of them.

"How come my hair is all messed up?" she laughed.

"Well, it was short and, you drew that with your left hand. And you're right handed." he laughed. But the picture did make sense since her hair would be like that.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" she said, he then walked up to her slowly. It was just the two of them! Happily, Kairi was standing there. He ran his hand through her beautiful, layered red hair. And without thinking, he sniffed her head. It smelled like cherry blossoms in the middle of spring. Kairi was like "Huh?" but she liked it. They sat down, the drawing to the side and kissed many times. She was sitting on his lap and enjoying this event. He kissed her lightly on the neck as well, and she was doing the same. Just that her kisses were not as gentle. She ended up on top of him.

"Sora, I don't want to do it." she said.

"Me neither," he said, "If you don't want to, then I don't either."

She giggled and then pulled him for another kiss. She hugged his head as he lightly sucked on her neck. He couldn't, he couldn't handle it. So he sucked on her neck and she was surprised. She needed to breathe so she pulled away a bit. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, inhaling some air, "I need some air.." then Sora was like "It's okay." and she looked deep into his eyes. Then all of a sudden he looked at her neck and blushed.

"Oh my god!" he yelled and she looked at him with a clueless look.

"What wrong?" she asked, a little worried.

"You're neck. There's a…. hicky." he said.

"Oh no!," she panicked, "How am I going to hide it?"

"I'm sorry Kai..," he sighed, "This is my fault."

"Oh calm down Sora, because….. I…. gave you a hicky to."

"What?!" he yelled in amazement.

"Here." she said, taking out a little foldable mirror from her pocket. He looked and saw that it was red. Then he gave the mirror to Kairi and hers was purple!

"Oh my god! Mine is worse!," she said. Sora felt guilty. She looked at his sad expression and stroked his hair, "Hey, it's not your fault Sora. You couldn't control yourself and I couldn't either." This made him feel better.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We are going to use scarves!," she joked around, "Or bandages."

"I think bandages will work, because scarves will make it suspicious.." he agreed. She then got up and so did he.

"I'm tried.. It's probably late." she said.

"Yeah, let's go home." he said. Holding hands, they walked home.

As usual, it wasn't far. They walked in the door and saw that Riku fell asleep with the computer in front of him. They giggled and went to their rooms. To their surprise, Riku didn't snore at all. And they went to sleep.

A/N: Uh, yeah, I thought of many things. If it was too long, sorry. This fic is going to be long. The good parts haven't even started! Oh yeah! Yuna, Paine and Rikku aren't migits, but the don't look ugly like the way they look Final Fantasy X-2. Yeah, Paine looks like a man………. They look more animated, not more realistic. Anyway, can't wait for you guys to review!!!! (:


	4. Something About Kairi

We're Back

A/N: In this chapter, things start to get a little interesting. I am turning the tables on the plot and I do guarantee that this whole fic will be long. You guys will know why it will be long after reading this chapter. Enjoy!!

Chapter 5: Something about Kairi

The weekend flew by like a seagull running for its life. Nothing really happened. It was just peaceful and quiet, until Kiki found the house and banged on the door! Sora and Riku acted as if no one lived there, but Kairi opened the door and told Kiki to go away. And Kiki was all like "No! Until I see Sora!" and Kairi closed the door and acted as if no one was there. Now, they were at school, just sitting there while the teacher kept blabbing along about what they will do for P.E.

"Today we will just sit and talk about the rules because people keep pants-ing each other. You students should be mature enough to stop this. So no activities today. You will sit here while the other teachers and me talk!" complained the main P.E teacher.

"This is so boring.." Kairi sighed.

"I know… Why do students even pants each other?" asked Sora.

"I don't know. That's so stupid!" she sighed again. Riku sat with them.

"So, what are you guys doing?" asked Riku.

"Nothing, just bored." said Sora.

"I know! I at least want to play something and beat everyone else." said Riku. Sora nodded and Kiki ran to Sora.

"Hey boyfriend!" she yelled! Sora gave Riku a look that told him to do something.

"Hey Sora, the teacher's calling you." Riku lied. As Sora walked passed Riku, he whispered "thanks".

"Ew! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kiki.

"What? What are you doing sitting next to me?" Kairi said and left to sit with Selphie.

"I'm so tired…. Yesterday Kiki came to the house to look for Sora." she sighed. The heat was getting to her head. _Oh no…… That feeling!_ she thought. She was confused, she looked one way but the world seemed to spin around in circles! She was losing balance! The Sora looked one way and saw her movements. He ran to her and embraced her from behind.

"Are you alright?!" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy….." she said. She took a few minutes to relax and she was fine. Everyone was looking, and she blushed and jumped up. Kiki was mad!

"Maybe it was the heat." Sora explained. He was worried. Then the teachers started talking.

They talked and talked and talked until the period was over. Kairi was feeling a little better. She was feeling a little fatigue.

It was finally two minutes until class was over. It was as quiet as a library in the classroom. Then, the bell rang and everyone put their things away. Kairi was the first one to walk out of the classroom. Sora was clueless, but then she told him that she was going to walk with Selphie and buy smoothies. That was planned, but first she needed to go somewhere.

Kairi was going to do what she promised herself: Buy a pregnancy test.

"Hey Kairi, are we going to get smoothies?" asked Selphie.

"I'm sorry Selphie, it's just that I'm busy, Maybe Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sheima and you can go without me." Kairi said. Selphie was like "aw." but she understood that she was busy.

Kairi strolled down the sidewalk, wanting to go faster, but she was scared, scared out of her mind! She finally entered the store and tried to walk calmly. The walking was working but she was shaking. She finally found a pregnancy test that was labeled 'First Response: Knowing Sooner Means Healthier Babies'. Just reading that added to her fear. She walked up to the cashier and paid for it. The cashier was teenager a year older, and she looked at her weirdly. But the seventh princess didn't care, there was no time for that!

"After she got out of the store, she ran all the way home. She didn't have the head to think, so she hit her foot on a pole. She passed the table where Selphie and the other girls were. They saw her and yelled her name. But she just ran along.

"Kairi looked nervous…" Rikku said.

"Maybe because we have that test tomorrow?" Yuna guessed. The others were like "…….sure."

Back with Kairi, she finally made it home and ran upstairs to the bathroom. She did as asked and waited there for two minutes. She just sat there. She was worried so much that her heart pounded as if she were going to die. Her eyes were moving around. She shook so much that her teeth chattered. She repeated these things for two minutes and she found out the result….

It was a positive

_No! It can't be!_ she thought! She fell on the wall and sat there, sobbing. She never felt like this before. She cried silently, and there wasn't a sound.

"I can't be! I just can't!" she sobbed and kicked the wall. Riku heard the wall bang and ran to where the sound was coming from.

"Everything okay Kairi?" he asked and there was no response. He knew that she was in there and that she wanted to be alone so he just left. But he didn't know why…

"I have to tell him! How can I possibly hide it? Why would I hide it?!" she said to herself. He got up and ran out to the island. She knew Sora would be there.

Sora was there, he was sitting by himself, admiring the seas. Kairi saw him and Selphie was coming up to her. Selphie was with Sheima. Kairi was going to run up to him, but he was all the way over there.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" asked Selphie. Sheima was very curious.

"It's nothing…." she said.

"It has to be something. Did you breakup with Sora?!" Selphie yelled.

"No! It's actually the opposite…" Kairi said. Sheima frowned.

"Then that's great!," Selphie cheered, "But why are you crying?"

"I….. I'm pregnant." Kairi said, looking down. Both girls were amazed! They couldn't believe it!

"Oh my god!," Selphie yelled worriedly, "Who's is it?!"

"How could you not know?," sighed Kairi, "It's Sora's…."

Sheima felt like a thousand knives stabbed her all at once. She didn't want to hear more.

"Does he know?" asked Sheima.

"No, I haven't told him."

"Go tell him! Or else I'll tell him!" Selphie said. Kairi got up and ran to him.

"Sora!" she yelled. He saw that she was crying. They were both far from Sheima and Selphie. Then all of a sudden, Selphie took out the 'loud n clear' (A device that looks like a Bluetooth. It is used when someone wants to hear something from far away).

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sheima.

"Shh!" hushed Selphie.

Back with Sora and Kairi, he saw her crying face and got worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She was speechless. He asked her the same thing, shaking her lightly. She didn't want to tell him, but at the same time she did. He looked into her glistening eyes. He was worried.

"…." was all she was like.

"Are you going to break up with me? Is there something wrong with our relationship?" he asked. It was totally the opposite.

"I'm pregnant!" she sobbed and his eyes opened widely. She threw herself into his arms. His heart was pounding that it could explode any second. He felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say… This is all my fault." he said.

"It's not just your fault. Mine too." she sighed.

"Kairi, please stop crying, you're making me nervous.." he said, still hugging her. But she couldn't help it, and he understood.

"How are we going to deal with this?" she asked, looking up at him.

"First of all," said Sora shaking, "We are not going to kill it. Why would we? Then….. Oh I don't know."

"I'm scared. Everyone's going to find out!" she said, crying a lot more. He felt terrible! He was completely speechless.

"Don't be scared Kai. I'm going to stay with you. I am going to support this baby, you and I. You do want to keep it right?" he said.

"Of course. Why would I kill something harmless and innocent? That's murder!" she said.

"Yeah, we'll raise it, and when the time comes, I'm going to be holding your hand, like this." he said, holding her hand in a certain way. She smiled a little, really confident of what he is going to do. He was acting brave even though he felt as if he were going to faint.

"What happens if I die?" she asked.

"Will you stop saying that? You're not going to die! Not yet. You have a life to live, and you know that. Think positive Kairi, think positive!" he encouraged.

"I guess you're right. I hope Kiki doesn't beat me up."

"She won't, because I'll protect you." Selphie was listening to this and so was Sheima. Selphie thought that was cute and Sheima thought it was painful. Selphie and Shiema left. Then Sora and Kairi went back inside the house and saw Riku.

"Hey Kairi, why did you kick the wall?" asked Riku.

"I wasn't feeling too well. I'm going to take a nap." she said, and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Riku asked. Sora looked as if he didn't want to tell him, but he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Kairi just found out that she's pregnant, and it's my kid." he said very quiet. Riku looked surprised, like if he didn't expect that.

"What did you do to her?" asked Riku.

"I don't know. I just feel so guilty!" said Sora.

"C'mon Sora, you gotta keep in mind that it was her fault to." responded Riku. He was surprised. And when Sora told him that he got Kairi pregnant, Riku

immediately thought to himself that he was turning into a pervert.

Kairi was lying down on her bed, thinking about what's going to happen in the future. She wasn't ready to have a baby, but she didn't want to kill it or give it up for adoption.

"Oh, everyone's going to find out…" she said, looking at the ceiling, her eyes wet from crying.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? I was planning on making this a happy thing.. Bot they are going to get jealous! Whoever wants the kid to be a boy….. Well, too bad! HAHAHA! Please review!


	5. Nobody Should Know

We're Back

A/N: Hi, I have been thinking, on….. Adding some more details. After all, my writing is crappy and I haven't typed in a while. Anyway, I will continue trying my best. I hope you notice! Also, yeah I hope you guys keep reviewing! I want reviews! And yes, it will be a GIRL. (:

Chapter 6: Nobody should know

It was another day of school and Kairi was much more quiet than usual. She didn't talk at all during first period, and now was P.E. But they said that in P.E they were just going to sit there, watching the teacher demonstrate on how to power walk because apparently some students don't power walk right.

Sora looked at Kairi and she seemed depressed, her legs shaking like nothing. He felt guilty for getting her pregnant. But he didn't want to have it aborted. He would never do that. But he knew he was going to be there for her. He would never leave her.

"Sora! Stop looking back at your girlfriend." the P.E teacher scolded, and Sora blushed. Kairi just looked up and Kiki was glaring at her. She just sighed and looked back down.

"So we are going to power walk. Power walking is walking fast. So stop getting lazy, because whoever doesn't power walk doesn't get free play." the teacher explained.

"Why are you sad, Sora?" asked Kiki.

"I'm not sad." he answered.

"Well, then why do you look depressed?" she demanded an answer.

"It's something personal…" He sighed. He was happy, but then he was sad. This was really affecting the both of them.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone!" she yelled.

"Kiki!" the teacher scolded once more.

"What?" she talked back.

"Be quiet!" she yelled back.

"I don't feel like it!" Kiki screamed.

"You know what, I'm not even going to say anything." the teacher sighed.

"Good! Then don't say anything!" she laughed.

"Go run a lap." the teacher said straight out.

"No!"

"Fine then, go to the office."

"No!" Kiki yelled worriedly.

"Then cut that out."

"Fine."

Sora was turning around to look at Kairi every now and then. He knew she was scared, and that she wanted the child.

"Everyone get up and power walk." the teacher ordered. So they listened and started walking. The students started walking around the field and Kiki immediately ran to Sora. He just sighed and went to Kairi.

"Are you alright Kai?" he asked. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm alright. I was just really scared." she smiled.

"Really?," he was surprised, "Kairi, it seems like you're lying."

"I'm not." she admitted.

"Okay," he smiled, "Come on, let's walk!"

Selphie was behind them with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. They were laughing and talking.

"Hello? Sora! You're ignoring me?" Kiki yelled.

"What?" he jumped up.

"Nothing!" she yelled and pushed Kairi out of the way.

"Leave her alone Kiki! She's not in the mood!" Sora sighed.

"Fine! JK! Why do you like Kairi? She is so ugly and her boobs are fake!" Kiki laughed. Sora blushed.

"They're not fake!" he blurted, and Kiki was like "what?"

Kairi's face was turning red.

"Sora! Whoa, I didn't know you were a perv! I like pervs! You don't even have to respect me!" Kiki sassed.

"Shut up Kiki! You are so mean and you don't even know him, so lay off!" Kairi defended.

"You ugly bitch. I didn't mean it!"

"I won't let you insult Kairi like that!" Sora blurted once more. They kept walking and Riku caught up with them.

"What's up Sora?" he smiled and saw Kiki. Then he frowned.

"Riku! Why don't you hook up with Kairi and leave Sora with me?" she sighed.

"I would never do that to my best friend.. And besides, you suck!" Riku admitted. Kiki kicked him.

"I didn't feel that." he smiled.

"Oh!" she yelled and punched his arm.

"I've been hurt worse." he laughed.

Kiki just looked at Kairi and put her hand on her hair. Kairi just backed away and walked on.

"You seem acting different." Kiki giggled in an insulting way.

"That's none of your business." she scolded. Kiki just stayed quiet.

"I am going to find out!" she screamed and the teacher got mad.

Later that same class, everyone headed back to the locker room.

"Oh my god! A million dollars to whoever has a freakin pad!" yelled Yuna.

"Sorry, I'm out if pads at the moment." Selphie sighed.

"You got your period right now?" Rikku laughed.

"Yeah, this sucks!" she yelled.

"Here, I have this one." Kairi smiled.

"Are you sure Kairi? You and I usually get ours at around the same time."

"I'm not going to be using these in a while…." she sighed.

"Oh right.. You're preg-" she was cut off.

"Don't say it!" Kairi whispered.

"I am so sorry!"

Sheima looked at all of them.

"It's fine." Kairi giggled. She put her shirt back on.

"What happened Kairi?"

"Nothing! I just… nothing is wrong!" she yelled smiling.

"Has Sora told you anything?" asked Selphie.

"No.. he just tells me that everything will be okay, and that… he loves me." she blushed. Sheima felt her heart burning as she said that.

"Aww!" all the girls awwed.

"Oh, I have a bra that looks exactly like yours!" Rikku laughed.

"Me?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"Oh…"

"Come on Kairi, you need to calm down. You have us, and Sora. Do you honestly think he would leave you?"

"No," she paused, "You're right!"

"Great!"

Kiki then went to them and grinned evilly.

"What's wrong Kairi?"

"Why do you care? Ever since Sora and Riku transferred her, you just started talking to me.."

"That's not true!" Kiki lied.

"What ever.." Kairi sighed. She was done changing and walked out.

She went with Sora and she grabbed his arm.

"Kai. You don't seem okay."

"Kiki was just bothering me." she sighed. He pressed his head against hers.

"Kairi, don't worry about the future. I understand how you feel right now.. But everything will be alright. Trust me… like I trust you." he whispered. She smiled and nodded. Shiema looked at them and wished she was Kairi.

"Sora, I need to copy your math homework!" Kiki yelled.

"I didn't do the homework." Sora sighed.

"You want to copy mine?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I get the problems but I didn't do it…" he admitted.

"Don't worry about it." she smiled.

"Thanks!" he smiled back.

Then the bell rang and they were going to their other classes. Kairi was walking with Sora.

"What's wrong with Kairi?" asked Sheima.

"We can't tell you." Paine dully said.

"Why not? I won't tell anyone!" she promised.

"Fine," Selphie paused, "…. I can't do this! Kairi is my best friend! I can't tell!"

"It's okay. I don't have to know…" she smiled sadly.

"Okay.." Paine spoke.

Kiki was walking with behind Sora. He thought it was annoying! It scared him enough that she liked him. Sora never thought he would be attractive to other girls other than Kairi. Honestly, he didn't care if other girls liked him.

**Later**

The students were in fourth period and in the art room, it was very quiet.

"Okay class, today you will paint a picture of something that you own. It has to be materialistic. Something valuable! And I want creativity!"

"I am painting the key blade!" Sora told Riku.

"I am painting my weapon too." he smiled back. Sora turned to Kairi.

"What about you Kai?" he asked.

"I am painting my good luck charm." she giggled.

"Cool!" he laughed. Sheima was looking and was sad. She wished she were part of their group. Many students got painting and were very quiet. Sora was going to tell Riku something but he seemed too into painting. The teacher came up to Riku, Sora and Kairi.

"What is that?" she asked Sora.

"My key blade." he answered.

"Wow, does it really stab?" she asked.

"I stabbed myself with a key blade once." he smiled.

"How can you smiled when such a thing happened?" she asked.

"I saved Kairi." he looked at her.

"You sacrificed yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah, but then I was alright." he grinned.

"Yeah, these lovebirds.." Riku told the teacher.

Kiki barged into the room.

"Come on Sora! Lets go!" she yelled.

"No! I'm painting!" he yelled back.

"Don't interrupt my class!" the teacher scolded but Kiki ignored her.

"Too bad!" she yelled.

"I am not leaving." Sora sighed, she grabbed his arm.

He pulled away.

"Eww…" he said in a disgusted tone and wiped his arm on Riku.

"Aww, come on man!" Riku complained.

Kiki looked around the room and thought this would be a good elective. She sneered at Kairi with attitude. Her short skirt attracted many guys in the room, but not Sora nor Riku. Gerald was looking out the window and Kairi hid behind Sora's back. He looked and saw him.

"Riku, it's that guy!" Sora whispered.

"That stalker!" Kairi yelled. Everyone looked at the window and saw him. He waved back.

"Get off of school campus!" the teacher yelled and he ran in the room.

"No! Kairi, I love you! I know where you live! I know that you're pregnant! But that doesn't matter!" Gerald yelled. Everyone in the room was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi lied.

"Oh hell no! Not Sora's kid!" Kiki stormed

"No! Why would I be pregnant?" Kairi yelled to Kiki and Gerald. Sora was nervous.

"But you said-" Gerald was cut off.

"Quit lying and trying tio make me look bad! You always- ugh." she fainted. Sora picked her up.

"Kiki and old man, get out." the teacher commanded.

"Can I do something to Kairi if I get out?" he asked.

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Fine then! But why did you get to do things to her?" Gerald questioned, his eyes red. Sora blushed.

"Stop lying! You pervert!" he yelled back.

"Look who's talking!" he shot back. Everyone in the class was quiet.

"No, look who's talking you old man! You don't have a life!" Riku laughed.

"I'm taking Kairi to the nurse." Sora sighed but she woke up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just dizzy, that's it." she smiled.

"Kairi, are you really pregnant?" asked Shiema.

"No!" she lied.

"Oh. I thought you were. You just fainted, and you fall asleep I class.." she sighed.

Kairi looked nervous and then Gerald patted her back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and slapped his hand. She wiped her hand on Riku.

"Aw come on! Not again!" he complained once more. Sora was laughing. Then Kiki was getting mad.

"HELLO! I'M STILL HERE!" she yelled. The teacher pushed both of them out and Gerald was kicked out by the principal. Then the bell rang.

"That was really bad.." Kairi sighed.

"Don't worry about it Kai." Sora suggested.

"I guess…" she smiled.

It was now lunch time and as usual, Kiki ditched lunch detention… She just does what ever she wants. She thinks she is so cool. Other than that, she stalks Sora during lunch.

"Sora, when can I go to the other worlds with you?" asked Kiki in a flirty tone.

"Umm, I am not going anytime soon…" he lied.

"I thought you were going during break." she sighed.

"Nah…" he lied.

"Oh okay. We should go on a date." she smiled.

"Stop it Kiki! Get someone else to go out with you!" Kairi yelled.

"You're moody today…" Kiki laughed.

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled.

"You're probably on your period!" she laughed.

"I am not!" she yelled.

"Because she's pregnant!" yelled someone from their art class.

"I am not pregnant!" Kairi yelled and ran away. Sora ran after her.

"Kairi! Why did you run off?" Sora questioned.

"When they find out that I am really pregnant, they won't ever leave me alone." she looked down.

"Stop that Kai, we can all ignore that."

"It's going to be hard to ignore!"

"I know, but we can try. I'll back you up." he held out his hand. She accepted it and smiled.

When they came back everyone was saying things to Kairi.

"Stop that, and she's not." Sora yelled.

"How do you know she didn't cheat on you?" someone yelled.

"You're mom cheated on you!" Riku yelled.

"My mom cheated on me?" that same guy angrily yelled.

"I know what I said!" Riku shot back and everyone was like "eeeeh!" and "oooooooooooh"

"Thanks Riku." Kairi smiled.

"Your mom!-" yelled that same but was cut off by Riku.

"Wasn't going out with me like yours." Riku laughed. More people were like, "BURN!"

That same guy was quiet and left. Sora and Riku were laughing. A whole bunch of girls that like Riku were all blushing and he didn't notice. Then Riku's weapon randomly appeared on his hand.

"Huh?" Riku yelled.

A teacher walked by, "No weapons at school Riku."

A lot of people started laughing. Even Riku was laughing himself as well.

The rest of the school day was normal. It was almost time for a small break. Sora wanted Kairi to see that other worlds, so they were going. Riku wanted to go so they invited him. Kiki didn't leave Sora alone. She even stalked him since she knows where he lives. It was creepy and not normal. She even wrote a sing about him. That scared him a lot. For the first time, Sora was really annoyed. He has never felt that way. Life back at home was different for him.

A/N: Please review people! Some people just read but don't review! I don't like that! Review of you want to see what happens!


	6. Going to the Movies

We're Back

A/N: Wow, I have gotten so many reviews. Thank you for saying all those nice things. Now I will update sooner and sooner! But you still should review, because then I will type. Yes, I am original! Hahaha! Now enjoy the chapter. SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! I WAS GROUNDED! **Little Note: I know that Tidus and Yuna act different from their Final Fantasy games. But in Kingdom Hearts, they are different too. Because Tidus is a playful kid and Yuna is kind as one of those floating midgets. DON'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I THINK!** (: I hope you review!

Chapter 7: Going to the Movies

It was lunch time on a sunny Friday. Sora was sitting with Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Rikku, Yuna, Wakka, and Tidus. They were really quiet and eating, just talking. Shiema caught up with them. She seemed sad.

"Where were you guys?" she asked.

"What? We were here already." Sora told her. She just sat down. Kiki was skipping toward their table and Sora's heart started pounding with fear. Kiki squinted her eyes and sat next to Sora like nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked annoyed.

"Visiting my boyfriend, duh!" she responded with attitude.

"Can you get out of here?" Tidus asked. He was annoyed too and just looked at Yuna.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE!" Kiki laughed uncontrollably.

"So Kairi, how's everything?" Rikku asked, brushing away some of her blond hair that was on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kairi sighed.

She was thinking about everything that has been happening lately. She has been throwing up and falling asleep. She has been feeling horrible, but nothing could be done…

"You know…" Paine sighed, trying her best to stay quiet about the pregnancy.

"I right… I'm okay." Kairi looked somewhere else.

"Kairi! You better not be pregnant!" yelled Kiki. Kairi glared at her.

"Just leave…" Riku was pushing her away. She kept resisting, but he was obviously stronger so he pushed her away, kind of laughing. Everyone was looking at him and laughing at Kiki. She was getting mad and stepped on Riku's foot. He just gave her a look that said, "Wow you're weak." she felt challenged and kicked him several times. He didn't react and let go of her, and walked back to their table.

"Hey Sora." he smiled and wiped his hand on Sora's arm.

"Riku?" he sighed, and complained.

"You did that to me yesterday." he smiled. Sora smiled back.

"I guess." he laughed. Shiema was looking at Sora and Kairi together and felt sad about that.

"Hey, just today and we are on break." smiled Wakka.

"Hey Wakka, aren't you older?" Riku asked, barely noticing.

"Yeah, I flunked."

"Oh." was Riku's response.

"I might be retained this year." Tidus laughed.

"Don't laugh about that." Yuki sighed, her hands on his shoulders.

"It's not like my dad cares at all. He doesn't even care if I'm home. I ran away from home 2 years ago and he hasn't even come looking for me." he smirked with a bit of anger. Yuna looked sad.

"You shouldn't hate your father." she comforted.

"Yuna…" he kissed her. Sora and Kairi jumped up and as soon as Yuna and Tidus pulled away, he had a smirk on his face. Kiki then jumped from behind and tackled Kairi.

"Ow!" Kairi yelled.

"Kairi! You leave her alone Kiki!" Sora yelled at Kiki and pushed her away as he was helping Kairi up.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi was dusting herself with both hands. She frowned and walked away without saying a word. Sora ran after her and grabbed her arm, his fingers touching her pink elbow.

"Sora…" she blushed and he held her hand.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't scared anymore…" he sighed.

"I just cant help it…." both her hands on her flat tummy. Sora put his hand with her hands. He looked into her eyes, noticing the fear in them. Without thinking, he brushed some of her bangs and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. She smiled and her hand caressed his arm. Shiema was looking at them and Riku was staring at her as if he knew something was wrong?

"What seems to be bothering you?" Riku asked Shiema. She smiled and shook her head.

"Okay I guess." he sighed and looked at a girl that was gazing at him. He just turned around because her nose with boogers dripping disturbed him. He looked disturbed, his eyes a little more open than usual.

"I hate Kiki. All she does is gossip and stalk Sora!" Rikku yelled.

"I know." Yuna was a little quiet. Kiki was glaring at them.

Sora and Kairi were walking alone and sat on a stone bench. Sora was trying his best to cheer up his pregnant girlfriend. She looked around and a lot of jealous girls were passing by, glaring at Kairi because they all liked Sora. Sora didn't really care. All he cared about at the moment was Kairi and the child inside of her. He knew she was happy, and also that she was afraid of dying during child birth. That really bothered him that she was the one who was going to carry the child. He kissed her cheek, his hands on her shoulders. She smiled and felt better. Sora's optimistic nature helped her a lot. All he has told her, she believed him, because she trusted him.

Kiki walked up to them, her feet stomping. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Paine, Yuna, and Rikku were looking at her, a little shocked that she was actually going to do something.

"Let's stop her!" whispered Rikku.

"No!," Riku whispered, "This has nothing to do with us."

"Yet we get all nosy and watch." Tidus was about to laugh.

"Shh!" Paine broke the conversation.

"I knew it! You are pregnant!" Kiki yelled angrily. She was about to slap Kairi but Sora's hand was in the way. She was so mad, that Sora thought smoke was going to come out from her ears. Or was it that his imagination was too much? He sure missed Timeless River.

"Shut up Kiki! That's none of your business." Kairi sat up, her heart pounding due to the nerve-racking moment.

"I AM TELLING THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" The evil snotty Kiki laughed in a jealous way. She was running away and Kairi went after her.

"Kai! Wait up!" he shouted and everybody was looking at them.

"I told you we should've done something!" yelled Rikku. Yuna shook her head and Paine just sat there breathing the air. After all, if they did something, there would've been more problems.

"Hey everyone! Kairi is-!" Kairi jumped and covered her mouth, both girls falling on the ground. Everyone was staring, and Sora finally caught up. He picked Kairi up.

"Kairi is what?" the crowd of students was wondering, making big gossip.

"You better not tell Kiki." Sora frowned.

"What if I do?" she asked.

Sora was quiet. He wasn't the kind of guy who would threaten anybody, especially a girl. He sighed.

The bell rang.

"Ugh! I'll tell you next time!" she shouted and everyone was crowding around her, for they wanted to know.

Kairi just hugged Sora, and her head was down. Sora whispered something in her ear.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't want to threaten her. That's not who I am…" he whispered in her ear.

"I know Sora." she sighed.

Shiema was looking and she felt horrible. The jealousy was getting to her. Not just that, but she felt like Kairi was better than her. That feeling of Kairi being 'popular' even though she wasn't.

"Come on, lets go to class." she smiled, her holding his hand. Their way of holding hands was special. Their fingers crossed and they were closer than ever. She smiled, trying to forget about all of that. Although she seemed a little scared. Riku caught up with them.

"What happened back there Kairi?" he questioned. She just looked at him.

"Oh. She was going to tell our secret." Kairi touched her stomach. Riku decided not to talk about it, so her changed the subject.

"Hey, you guys want to go to the movies tonight? We were betting and Tidus, Wakka and me lost, so girls get to pick the movie." Riku smiled. Sora laughed.

"Sore, we'll go." Sora grinned. It was that grin that made him look so cute, Kairi thought. She liked it when he smiled. He looked so bright.

"What did you guys bet on?" asked Kairi.

"here is the whole story: First we planned on going to the movies and then we started arguing because the girls wanted to watch a chick flick and we wanted to watch a different movie. Then we made a bet. We made a bet: Mr. Goldsberg is going to quit his teaching career. We thought that he was going to quit because he was packing his things. So we thought he was quitting and Yuna, Rikku, and Paine said that he was cleaning his classroom. Turns out they were right. Now we have to watch a girly movie!" Riku talked on.

"Oh. That is a really long story." Sora laughed.

"Sora, the bell rang a few minutes ago." Kairi said. Sora looked around the grass field and it was totally empty. Everyone already left to their classes!

"Come, on, lets go!" Sora yelled and Kairi was running ahead of him, their hands still intertwined. Riku just walked to class in a calm way. He didn't really care if he was late or not.

Later that day, everyone was getting ready to go to the movies. Sora was a little disappointed that they had to watch a girl movie, but as long as him and Kairi were together, then that would be fine.

Kairi was wearing a light blue blouse with a hood and a gray skirt. She comber her hair like usual. She looked girly, well, she was girly. She has slip on shoes and gray socks. She looked nice. She was a lot calmer on being pregnant. She sat on her bed and read a book called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.

As for Sora, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and baggy light brown pants. His hair was still spiky and awesome. He was sure to put deodorant and was still embarrassed about not having armpit hair. That was strange… he already hit puberty and that again? His voice was deeper though… he just smiled and acted calm.

Riku was wearing a light green long sleeved shirt and blue pants, like usual. He combed his hair and kind of had a hard time because it was tangled. He laughed every time he fixed knots…

As the three headed out the door, Yuna, Paine, Slephie. Rikku, Wakka, and Tidus were already there.

"So are we really going to watch a chick flick?" asked Riku.

"Yes!" answered Yuna and Rikku. Sora groaned and so did Tidus. Kairi was walking with Selphie and they were laughing. Sora was looking at Kairi laughing and smiling. Riku then broke his thoughts.

"Hey Sora, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"Sora, you need to keep your eyes to yourself." Riku joked.

"Riku!" Sora yelled embarrassed. But then he laughed. Shiema was walking with them because they found her.

When they were in line for tickets, the girls started screaming, "Let's watch Autumn's Piano!"

They guys paid for tickets and many people looked at Sora because they didn't know him. He just smiled and some people smiled back but others ignored him. How mean, he thought.

In the theatre room, it was packed with girls, and only a few guys. Sora groaned at the sight of a little bit of guys, and Riku stomped his foots.

"Sora! Sit next to me!" Kairi whispered. He was going to sit and she tripped. Luckily, he caught her, but his hand was on her breast! She blushed and as soon as he noticed what was happening, he removed his hand and turned red.

"Sorry!" he whispered. She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek, and the smiled.

"It's okay…" she answered.

"This sucks!" shouted Tidus and Yuna told him to be quiet. Wakka was looking at the screen.

The movie was 'Autumn's Piano'. It was mostly about a young girl named Autumn that loved to play the piano and Sora was looking around the room. The girls were all into the movie. Tidus was kind of into the movie too. There was this one scene where Autumn was going to kiss this one guy.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!," Tidus paused, "Damn! She didn't kiss him!"

Sora gave him a weird look and Riku started laughing. Sora was laughing too because of Tidus's expression. Kairi and the other girls were about to cry and so was Tidus. Autumn's piano was crushed into pieces and she got all emotional. Every girl was crying and Tidus was trying to hold in the tears. He never thought that a movie would be so entertaining. Riku was tapping Sora's shoulder and making fun of the characters. Sora was kaughing and Kairi kindly told him to be quiet. A girl that was sitting in front of them turned around and saw Sora.

"He's cute…" she smiled to her mom. Her mom turned around and saw him.

"Damn Susie, he is cute.." she whispered. Sora had a disturbed expression on his face. Kairi was a little disturbed too..

In the movie, there was another scene where the girls went shopping and were checking out guys. In that scene they were going to Victoria Secret and Wakka was looking now. Paine wasn't crying but she had a sad expression on her face every time something sad happened. Kairi was crying and so was Selphie. In the movie, Autumn was singing and then her dream guy appeared. Towards that end, they finally kissed and Tidus jumped from his seat.

"FINALLY!" He shouted. A lot of people were laughing. Yuna started cracking up and so was Shiema, although she got jealous when Sora and Kairi kissed. She wanted to cry because her heart started burning. Kiki then jumped from behind, noticing Sora's spiky hair.

"Stop kissing her!" she shouted.

"Shhh! The movie's not over yet!" Tidus whispered.

Finally the movie was over and Sora ended up running away from Kiki. He ran through an alley and she ran straight, thinking he ran that way.

"Oh wow…" Sora breathed heavily because of the running. Kairi put her hand on his back.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he smiled. He hugged her and she hugged him back. They were such a beautiful couple to people passing by. Some girls even got jealous!

"That movie was awesome." Tidus admitted.

"It was boring." Riku sighed. Paine punched his arm.

"Quit saying that boy!" she scolded.

It was a fun afternoon, and everyone was now at home, for it was late at night. Kairi was lying down on her bed and was talking to herself.

"I'm going to get huge…" she sighed, her hand on her stomach. She wrapped herself in a fatal position.

"No need to be scared anymore…" she told herself. She looked down at her stomach, "I can't wait."

A/N: Thank you for reading! REVIEW! PLEASE? I WANT REVIEWS! THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I TYPE! (:


	7. Revisiting Radiant Garden

We're Back

A/N: I know, that I had so many typos and I suck for that. I am happy for those of who didn't complain about the mistakes because nobody is perfect. (: I don't want flames. If you are going to flame, then keep it to yourself bitch. Anyway, I am happy that many people like this story and some ironic things have happened lately. But that's cool, I guess… We finally go back to the adventure!, because they are going to visit worlds! ALRIGHT! XD but I hope that doesn't bug you. They will visit some worlds from the second game! I love the second game! I have passed it so many times with the help of Candidparadise. Yeah, and **the reason I had typos was because I had an old laptop that didn't have Microsoft Word and Microsoft points out your mistakes but Wordpad didn't. Also, I just got my new laptop this year! It felt like Christmas morning, I swear! It did! BUT I HAVE TO SHARE WITH CANDIDPARADISE! **Waah! I wish I had my own laptop like my other sister! Personally, I like how Hollow Bastion sounds better. Radiant Garden sounds…. Not cool. **For those of you who haven't played the second game, Sora helps out everyone with Donald and Goofy and they save Hollow Bastion, and it finally keeps its true name, Radiant Garden. **I talk too much, anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8: Revisiting Radiant Garden

It was a sunny morning on Destiny Islands, and Sora was sitting on that tree-like bench that had been there since they were small. He remembered the olden days when he had a high-pitched voice, and he would sit there with Riku and Kairi. He knew those days would never come back, but in the mean time, everything was alright. He stared at the ocean and smiled to himself. As the days went by, he saw that Kairi had been feeling better. Maybe it was that book… he wasn't sure. But he was happy that she was happier now. It was her trust for Sora that had made her feel better. He was still worried for some odd reason, something in his heart felt a deep worry for Kairi and his soon to be child.

"I hope everything turns out alright…" he sighed to himself.

"Sure hope so…" a girl voice spoke. Sora quickly turned around and saw that it was Kairi smiling at him.

"Hey Kai! Didn't see you there!" he blushed, a little embarrassed.

"Oh. You were all by yourself." she smiled, sitting down with him. The first thing she did was grab his arm. He blushed and put his hand on her flat stomach.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, his hand moving to her forehead.

"Sora, I'm fine." she giggled.

"You're well enough to go with us, right?" he assured.

"Yeah." she smiled. Then out of the sky, the Gummi Ship appeared. Sora looked up and grinned. Kairi saw the excitement in his face, for they were visiting the places that Sora had once saved.

Behind them, Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Ahh!" the brunette boy jumped and fell off the fallen tree, that was inches above the ground.

"Come on Sora." Riku laughed and Sora had a dizzy look on his face. But after a few seconds, he was back to normal. The Gummi Ship landed on the sand. And Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and ran to it.

"Donald! Goofy!" he shouted and grabbed their hands. The jumped around in circles, like they did when they woke up from their long sleep in Twilight Town.

King Mickey came out and ran to Riku. Riku carried him with both hands and they smiled at each other.

"How ya been Sora?" Goofy grinned.

"Fine, how's Disney Castle?" Sora wanted to ask.

"Great! Donald and Daisy are happy together!" whispered Goofy and Kairi laughed.

"We're happy together too." smiled Kairi, "But we have some news."

"Huh?" Donald looked at Kairi. Sora's face was turning red and Riku came up to them with Mickey.

"How about we all go-" Sora was cut off.

"Kairi is going to have Sora's baby." Riku told them and Donald jumped and duck snorted. Goofy was like "Woah!"

"Yeah, let's just go, shall we?" Sora uncomfortably suggested and Donald and Goofy nodded.

As they were entering the Gummi Ship, Riku, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey filled up the sieats. But there was one left, and that was the driver's seat. Sora looked around and Kairi was quiet.

"Sora, where is Kairi going to sit?" Goofy asked in a sad tone.

"She'll sit on Sora while he's driving!" Riku joked.

"Good idea." Kairi nodded and Sora blushed.

"Really?" Sora yelled, his face turning red. Kairi grabbed his hand and she was blushing too.

"You know Riku, I was going to make you stand up." Mickey smiled.

"Well, Kairi will be fine." Riku told him.

"We gotta protect Kairi for this journey. Heartless are bound to pop up, even if the worlds are still at peace." Mickey explained.

"I heard that." Kairi yelled and turned back.

I hope I don't get distracted… Sora thought, because her head was right in front of him.

"Sora, we are going to have to go through the obstacles again." Mickey told him. Sora was distracted because Kairi's hair smelled of flowers.

"Sora!" they all shouted.

"Sorry!" he shouted, but then whispered in Kairi's ear, "Kairi, this is going to be a tough ride. I will be really careful, and hang on to me." as soon as he said that she put her hands where his hands were: on the controls. He blushed and just went on.

"All aboard!" Goofy shouted.

They had to go through one of the pass ways filled with those heartless. Radiant Garden sure was protected, but to go there they needed to pass some danger…

They were on their way to the big door and went through it. But as soon as the gate opened, they were going at turbo speed and Sora kept dashing or else they would crash. Kairi was holding on to him and he liked it. He pressed the controls to the sides that looked like video game controllers, and he kept shooting at the unusual heartless that looked like skulls. They kept crashing and Donald and Goofy were yelling at the excitement because they were used to it. As for Mickey, Riku and Kairi, they weren't.

"Sora! You're a crappy driver!" Riku yelled, kind of laughing.

"Alright!" Sora shouted and went on with his 'crappy' driving.

"We're crashing a lot!" Kairi squealed.

"Sorry!" he shouted and tried to get better control of the whole ship.

"Don't say sorry." Kairi sighed. She felt weird, sitting on him. She thought he was uncomfortable and felt bad about that. She felt as if she was distracting him and that's why they were crashing. But Sora normally crashes even when he is alone with Donald and Goofy.

"Whoo!" Riku laughed. Sora was destroying the heartless and there was a giant beam that was going to get them. Sora was confused and didn't dash, but Kairi moved his hand and they dashed, turning around in a round circle that went upside down. Kairi saved them! They were going to the keyhole that was pointing a ray of light, a ray of good, not evil.

"Piece of cake!" Sora yelled cheerfully, hugging Kairi from behind.

"That was cool. Nice dash at the end Sora!" Donald winked.

"It was Kairi that pressed the dash." Sora admitted, giving her credit. Everyone looked at her.

"Alright Kairi!" smiled King Mickey, giving her a high five.

"There is Radiant Garden." Riku pointed.

"I can't to see how it looks. If it's changed." Kairi weakly sighed.

"What's wrong Kai?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Nothing." she smiled, her eyes looking into his with love, "Sorry for having to sit on you."

"You're not heavy at all, Kai, and we normally crash like that, right guys?" Sora laughed. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Okay." he smiled. They went in Radiant Garden and they landed in front of Merlin's house.

"Here is Merlin's house!" Mickey pointed out.

"Wow! It's changed!" Kairi shouted in amazement. She was surprised and she looked around.

"How was it when you were five?" Sora asked.

"It was different. I'm not even sure where my old house is. I lived with my grandma. I remember it like yesterday…" she looked down in sadness. Sora felt bad and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kai, let's go." he smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay." her eyes filled with happiness. As they entered Merlin's house, Donald and Goofy stood there saying hi to Merlin. Mickey and Riku were talking to Cid about the MCP, making sure it was fine now. The last time King Mickey was there, the MCP went bad and he had to leave, so now he was asking, and like usual, Sora, Donald and Goofy saved it along with Tron.

"Hello Sora, and who is this may I ask young lad?" Merlin greeted politely.

"This is Kairi." Sora smiled.

"You are the seventh princess I see. I've seen you before." Merlin smiled and Kairi giggled. Yuffie came up to them and greeted Kairi, acknowledging that she was the seventh princess, and Sora's girlfriend.

"Sora…" Kairi paused but them fainted in his arms. Everyone got worried.

"Kairi. Wake up." Sora shook her.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Aerith, taking a look at the fainted Kairi.

"It's the pregnancy." Riku blurted and everyone jumped.

"What in this world?" Merlin exclaimed and Sora tried his best to stay quiet.

"Is it yours, Sora?" asked Cid. Sora nodded, and Merlin told him to place Kairi on a couch.

Someone knocked on the door.

Riku ran and opened it. It was a lady with short red hair, like Kairi's. She had light purple eyes, and she smiled at Riku.

"Have you seen a girl named Kairi?" she asked and Riku was surprised.

"Um, yeah, she is right here? Why?" he questioned.

"May I come in?"

"Sure ma'am." Merlin spoke.

"Why is this lady here?" Sora whispered to Riku.

"She wants to see Kairi." he responded.

"Oh, is that here?" the lady was surprised, crouching down to see her up close.

"That's her.. Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"I am her mother." the woman confessed. Sora was quiet and shocked and Donald stared at Goofy in amazement.

"Why don't you tell her now?" Sora suggested, shaking Kairi so she would wake up.

"No! don't!" the woman exclaimed.

"Why?" he was confused.

"It's a long story…" Kairi's mother sighed.

"Come, you can tell us.. We're up for it." Sora said.

"Alright. When I was 16, I had Kairi. Her dad, he didn't want her. He said that I had to pick between her and him," she paused and began to cry, "I picked him instead, and I left Kairi in care of her grandmother. I made such a horrible mistake, and I'm afraid she won't take me back."

Sora frowned. He looked sad because of the story.

"Poor girl…," Aerith paused, "and she herself is pregnant."

"Really? Oh my…" she touched Kairi's cheek and she moved a little.

"I should go now. If I stay here, I will feel worse." she sighed.

"Should we keep this a secret?" Mickey asked.

"Your majesty?" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yes please. Thank you…" Kairi's mom sighed and walked out. Sora felt bad and Kairi woke up.

"Oh my gosh." Kairi sighed, "I was feeling horrible…" Both of her hands were on her stomach and all eyes were on her. She looked around.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she nervously asked and Sora gave her a sad look.

"Sora, what happened?"

A/N: Yeah, for those of you who haven't played the second game, Merlin's house is still in Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden. And when you play and go to a new world, you play through passages and yada yada. I have an awesome reader here who hasn't played the second game, that's why. You know who you are. We were talking and you took a break off the internet! Yeah, you! (pointing at apple pie) wait I missed, you (pointing at hajikurazaki19). Hope you readers read and review! Please review! That's why I'm typing! It's a cliffhanger. Sora is hot! And Riku! I like Kairi's silky hair! WAAH! REVIEW DAMMIT! (: SORRY IF I HAVE TYPOS! DON'T GET MAD!


	8. Another Complication

We're Back

A/N: Yay! Reviews! I know many people like this story. I might consider the idea to not continue… Just kidding! But yeah… thanks for the reviews and I try my best. I am so glad I don't have flames. This story shouldn't have fucking flames! But yeah, good stuff. Many people say that Kairi's mom popping up is random. What the hell? It is not random. I have this story planned and I know what I will type and what I won't. (: Yeah, and some foreshadowing. Kiki is a bitch because she wants to be one… So sorry for the late update! I know I have a reader who checks everyday for an update. Sorry! Yeah, read and review.

Chapter 9: Another Complication

Sora sadly looked at Kairi as she had asked him what happened. He didn't want to tell her, because he promised. And Sora was a guy of his promises. Kairi's beautiful orbs demanded an answer.

"Nothing that concerns you." he touched her shoulder.

"Sora. Please don't lie to me…" all eyes were still on her, and Sora stayed quiet.

_I hate lying to her! _he yelled in his mind, but he didn't know what to do.

"How are you feeling Kairi?" King Mickey asked, saving Sora's ass from telling the truth.

"I'm feeling better, just a little dizzy…" she held her head with both hands, as she was curled up in a fatal position.

"Kairi, do you know anything about your parents?" Goofy blurted, and Donald elbowed him, giving him a signal that said he made the wrong move.

"No, I just knew about my grandmother," the young girl answered, "But she died when I was little."

"Let's not talk about this." Sora said without thinking and Kairi looked up.

"Why did you ask Goofy? That's so not like you…" Kairi questioned.

"Oh, umm, nothing, just asking…" he answered, with a respectful tone.

"Ugh… I feel horrible again!" Kairi laid back down on the couch.

"See Sora? You made her sick!" Donald scolded and Sora blushed, knowing what he meant.

"What? Donald!" Sora was nervous.

"It's your mistake!" Donald sighed.

"Okay I know." Sora said unfocused on Donald, because Kairi was weaker than usual.

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked. Kairi nodded, and he put his hand on her forehead.

"Okay, she's alright." he sighed with relief, his cerulean eyes with less worry. Kairi randomly started playing with Sora's spiky hair. He jumped a little but then started laughing.

"It's so cloudy here!" Riku sighed, as he opened the door, looking at the weather. Yuffie and Aerith were talking while Donald and Goofy questioned Mickey about a few things.

"Kairi, I'm sorry…" Sora put his head down.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You're feeling sick all because of me." he murmured.

"Hey, cheer up, soon we're having a baby. Aren't you happy because of that?," she paused, "You told me to be optimistic, and you're going to be there for me, right?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The red haired girl randomly pressed her lips to his, totally forgetting that there were people there.

Donald and Goofy started giggling and Sora immediately pulled away.

"What happened?" Kairi looked around the room.

"Come on you guys…" Sora blushed.

"Give them privacy." Riku sighed, his hand behind his head.

"It's okay, we'll stop!" Sora blushed. Riku smirked at him and Donald eyed him.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." Kairi smiled, struggling a bit to get up.

"Don't push yourself Kai." Sora whispered and she just nodded. Her eyes looking into his.

"Kairi sure is a big distraction for Sora." Goofy giggled with Mickey.

"So Riku, are you planning on getting a girl friend like Sora?" Mickey asked.

"Eh… most girls aren't my type. Especially the ones at school. They are to girly, but some girls are manly. I think they're lesbians…" Riku told.

"They are." Kairi blurted.

"How do you know?" the brunette boy questioned.

"One of them tried to lift my skirt!" Kairi recalled.

"What? I wouldn't even do that!" Sora told her.

"I know." she smiled.

"That must've been creepy." Riku sighed.

"Poor you." Donald said to Kairi.

"Well, whatever." she smiled sweetly, her hand on her stomach.

"Should we keep looking around Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

"Yeah!" Kairi winked.

So they walked out the door and walked around the marketplace. It was so empty, the skies purple with a tinge of orange. It looked so pretty, but kind of dull. Sora remembered the olden days when it was just Donald, Goofy and him. Every once in a while they would just look up at the skies after fighting the heartless. But now, Sora turned to look at Kairi as she smiled.

"It's so different now. When I was little, the sky was never this pretty." her eyes twinkled.

"Really?" Sora got closer to her.

"Yeah, and I remember my old house," she paused, "I would always paint." she giggled. Donald and Goofy looked at them.

"You know Kairi, when we were in Port Royal, Sora would always think about you." Goofy brought up.

"Really?" Kairi was turning red.

"What? Goofy!" Sora looked away, embarrassed for some odd reason.

"It's okay Sora… I thought about you too." her voice was getting quieter by ever word she spoke.

"Oh, then I guess we were thinking together." he put his arm around her.

After them talking, they walked a little further. Kairi brought her camera because she wanted to take memorable photos of everyone. She wanted those memories to be in pictures. She took one picture of Sora and Riku. Then another one of Sora blushing. She took some of Mickey, Donald and Goofy together. She took one of herself and Sora hugging. It was fun and there was a lot of laughter. They were walking through the postern, and then the corridors.

"It's so cramped here." Kairi murmured, looking around the=rough the small hallways that she has never gone through.

"Don't worry, there's nothing here." Mickey told her with a grin.

"Okay." she nodded. After a few minutes, they walked to Ansem's study, the room with many books scattered everywhere. It was a mess.

"Look at his picture," Riku pointed at Xehanort's picture, "He looks creepy!"

"Speaking of pictures.." Sora laughed.

"You know, when our baby grows up, it can look at all our pictures." she smiled, looking at the pictures she took. Sora put his hand on her stomach and smiled too. Kairi walked in front of them as she was jumping up like the girly girl she was.

As they were walking, a dark figure appeared in front of them. It was so familiar that it made Sora jump up. It was Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Donald shouted.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Why do you care?" Sora talked back.

"Hmph." she summoned heartless.

"Not again!" Riku sighed.

"I will summon more!," she paused, looking at Kairi, "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Kairi looked at her.

"Ah, yes, you are the seventh princess of heart."

"Yeah." she said, running back to Sora, but the evil lady grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Kairi shouted. Sora ran.

"I guess I know how to make you suffer you brat!" she yelled at Sora.

"Let her go!" he grabbed Kairi but she randomly disappeared along with Maleficent.

"No. I lost her again…" Sora fell to the ground and hit it with his fist.

"Sora, we'll save her." Riku told him, helping him up.

"I can't lose Kairi or my baby…" he looked down.

"Sora…" Goofy put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hurry! We're wasting time!" Mickey shouted, and they ran for it, to Maleficent's castle.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know my writing sucks but I am really sad! I want to cry because my cousin is moving to a different state! T_T He is like on of my best friends! Read and Review dammit before I don't feel like typing anymore!

(sniffles) Sorry for the short chapter!


	9. Rescuing Kairi

We're Back

A/N: **Okay, umm… people are thinking that this story is almost over. Uh, no. Sora and Kairi's daughter still needs to be born. This is just writer's block/ an added conflict. This story isn't going to be short. So if you want it to be over, too bad, because I am barely starting. Ha! ha! Uh yeah, I really appreciate the reviews and all those people checking for a daily update! Awesome shit! Um, about my typos.. Sorry… And for a certain author, they said I added many author's notes for the first chapters. Okay, that was a fucking while ago. Now I am different and older by a year when I wrote that. I don't even know if that makes sense… I am a weirdo. Thank you reviewers! No flames! Hah! Uh, enjoy the story, because it aint over! Sora is hot! I love his hair! :D ****Sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 10: Rescuing Kairi

As all boys were running to Maleficent's castle, there was no hesitation. Sora was the most worried, and the one that was running the fastest. For once, his cerulean eyes showed worry and real anger. He didn't want to lose Kairi, not again. And this time would be worse, because she wasn't the only one kidnapped, but his baby as well. He didn't want them hurt, not the ones he loved. He was getting tired, but they couldn't afford to get tired. _Maybe the mile run helped _Sora thought. He was much farther from Riku and the rest of the party. He was sure a runner. Mickey and Riku were catching up, while Donald and Goofy were dying due to being tired.

_Hang in there Kairi, you too…_ Sora thought. He was really worried and he was really pushing himself as he was running, the jogging, and luckily they made it. Riku broke the door.

"I broke it." he said, and Sora nodded. He ran in, following the really long stairs, formed circular around the whole building. Sure the young boy was tired, but he would do anything for Kairi and his kid. Not to mention that he thought Maleficent was dead! He has fought multiple battles, but this one seemed as bad as the one with Xemnas at The World That Never Was. He ran and ran, not looking back even once. Riku was trying to catch once again, and he succeeded. So did Mickey, but Donald and Goofy were very out of breath.

The made it to a room, and it was really empty with nothing there.

"Kairi! Are you there?" Sora shouted. He wanted to see if she was there. _Not in this room… _he thought and ran to a different door, and he kept on breaking locks, for the castle was more like a maze. Most rooms were locked, but when he yanked on the door it immediately opened. It was such a cheap and old castle, that everything was breakable.

"You guys sure Maleficent didn't get this castle from the 99 cents store?" Riku asked.

"That doesn't really make sense." Sora giggled.

"Sora, maybe we need to take the stairs over there." Riku pointed at old black stairs that were hidden near a door, changing the subject. Sora barely noticed, because he didn't see the hidden staircase.

"Come on!," King Mickey paused, "Kairi is waiting!"

Sora nodded, being sad that she was in danger, and so was the unborn child that belonged to them. Sora was the first one to run up the stairs. It smelled bad. It was such a horrid smell, that Sora theorized that it could've been a dead body.

"Uh, it smells like old lady!" Riku complained and Goofy chuckled a little. Sora didn't want to laugh because of his worried emotion taking part at the moment.

"Do you even know how old lady smells?" Donald questioned.

"Ask the school librarian!" Riku sighed, walking through those stairs, spider webs to the sides. It was such a disgusting place. None of them would want to live in a place like that.

"We gotta hurry!" Sora kept running, pushing himself with every bit of energy he had.

"This staircase sure is long!" the king admitted. Riku nodded.

"What if Maleficent turns into a dragon again?" Donald asked and Goofy looked confused, because it was a thinking question.

"Then we'll get rid of her!" Sora tiredly breathed, not really thinking. His determination was keeping his hopes up on Kairi's safety.

They kept running, until they made it to a huge door.

"Come on!" Sora said and busted in the door. It was dark, and dimly lit. There were two figures. It was really dark, and all you heard was breathing.

"Well…." Goofy said.

"Shh!" Donald shushed him.

"Sorry." he whispered. It got lighter, but there wasn't much of a difference.

"Sora!" Kairi's voice called for him.

"He's not coming for you!" Maleficent shouted, slapping the victim tied to the chair. Kairi was trying to untie herself, but failed in doing so. And the evil lady stepped on her foot.

"Ow! Ow!" Kairi shouted in pain. Sora ran in, the other boys following him.

"Get away from her Maleficent!" Sora shouted, seeing both of them in that dim room, Kairi tied to a chair.

"And why should I do that you brat?" Maleficent barked.

"Please." Sora sighed, his eyes on Kairi.

"No." she answered.

"You old hag!" Kairi yelled at her. Sora got his key blade and almost hit Maleficent, by she summoned a heatless, that smacked him. Riku ran to untie Kairi, but Maleficent hit her cane against his back.

"Stop!" Kairi yelled to the evil woman. She just smirked at her, totally ignoring her. Kairi stood up along with the chair. And she walked to Maleficent and turned around, the legs of the chair hitting the witch.

"Awk!" she fell to the ground and Kairi smirked at her. But the young girl lost her balance and fell face first on the ground.

"Ugh!" she was hurt.

"Kairi!" Sora smacked a heartless and ran to her. He untied her and picked her up. She was unconscious, and he just looked at her face while she was in his arms. He was really distracted and forgot that Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Riku were watching.

"How dare you!" Maleficent yelled and yanked Kairi from Sora's arms. He looked angry and grabbed his key blade.

"Let Kairi go!" he shouted.

"What will you give me in return?" Maleficent had the pointy side of her cane directly to Kairi's stomach.

"Please don't…" Sora looked worried, he didn't want his child hurt. His heart ached, and he didn't know what to do.

"You sure that thing stabs Mailficent?" Riku hollered, to distract.

"Mailficent?" Donald was confused.

"I know what I said." Riku answered, making it clear that he insulted the evil woman that was taking Kairi hostage.

"Of course it stabs you imbecile!" she shouted. Kairi woke up. And she saw what Maleficent was trying to do to her.

"Don't touch me you hag!" Kairi shouted and elbowed her. The girl fell to the ground, her hand supporting her from falling face first again.

"Oh no you don't!" the ugly woman yelled and grabbed Kairi's ankle. Kairi fell down, hurting her knee. As Maleficent was dragging her, she pulled on her hair.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted for help. He was trying to pull her back. Donald used magic and shocked Maleficent's hands.

"Owwwwwww!" she shouted in a cheesy tone and let go of Kairi. Sora got hold of Kairi while Riku and Goofy got Maleficent.

"Ew, I need to wash my hands after this…" Riku said in disgust, holding Maleficent's arm. King Mickey chuckled.

"You okay Kai?" Sora asked her. She nodded, and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, happy that there was no danger at the moment.

Donald looked at both of them, and Mickey chuckled.

"How was your date with Daisy?" Mickey asked.

"Huh?" Donald answered.

Riku tied Maleficent and stashed her in a smelly closet. He covered her mouth with duct tape and finally locked the closet.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled and started running out.

"Can you walk?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." she answered. She stood up and fell back to the ground, her knee hurt. Sora knelt down and got on his back.

"Get on my back." he told her. She looked confused at first, but then climbed on his back.

As they were walking, Donald put some fire so there was light through the dim staircases. Sora felt perverted because his hands were on Kairi's thighs. She looked comfortable, and that somewhat embarrassed him. They were walking back to Merlin's house. It wasn't much of a long walk, and Kairi fell asleep while Sora was still carrying her.

"She's tired." he said and Donald nodded.

"So where are we going now?" Goofy questioned.

"To Merlin's house, remember?" Mickey answered.

"Oh yeah." Goofy had forgotten.

"Can't believe she fell face-first." Sora sighed.

"I know." Goofy agreed.

"She'll be okay." Mickey told Sora, and the young boy smiled. Riku saw that Sora looked a little pissed because of Maleficent, but he knew Sora would soon forget about it.

Kairi woke up. Sora's hair scent smelled good to her. Kairi looked somewhat confused. _Is it AXE? _she thought to herself. She giggled.

"You woke up?" Sora said lively.

"Yeah, thank you. My knee really hurts." she admitted and he nodded.

"I hope you feel better soon." he told her, she held on to him as he was still giving her a piggyback ride.

"Sora," she whispered in his ear, "Your hair smells good."

He blushed. Donald and Goofy were silently laughing and Riku was laughing out loud. Sora turned even more red as they were laughing.

"Hey, his face is at red as the time when Will and Elizabeth were hugging!" Donald brought up, laughing.

"Come on you guys, stop laughing at him." Kairi sighed. They nodded.

"Is Kairi heavy?" Riku asked.

"No." Sora answered.

"Oh, well, I'm going to get fat later on these months." she told Sora.

"Yeah Sora." Riku said.

"You are very young Sora…" Mickey told him.

"I know! I messed up." Sora sighed.

"Cheer up, I'm actually happy being pregnant." Kairi told him. Sora then smiled. He did love the child though. He didn't really care what others thought, or at least he tried to ignore it. He always got embarrassed so easily. It sucked for him.

They finally made it to Merlin's house. They just came in like nothing, since Merlin himself didn't really mind. As usual, Yuffie was there walking around. Cid standing in the corner with that toothpick in his mouth, and Aerith walking around near the front of the door. Merlin was standing near the Winnie the Pooh book that only Sora was allowed in. He examined the book himself, and Sora gave him a weird look.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Sora asked.

"My lad, nothing is wrong. In fact, now you can go in the book with only one companion of yours."

"So I won't go alone?" Sora turned cheerful.

"Exactly."

"Cool! Kairi, you want to go with me right now?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"Good, take your time, I need a nap!" Riku yawned and fell to the couch, snoozing away.

"Come on." Sora said to her.

"Have fun." Mickey smiled. Sora turned around with a grin.

"Oh yeah, and don't do anything. I heard that Pooh is very sensitive." Riku said with his eyes closed.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted in embarrassment. Sora got her hand and they jumped in the book.

They were now in the book. It was all so new to Kairi, so she was looking around. Sora already knew what it was all like. But he stayed quiet and let her enjoy the view. She looked confused and held onto his hand.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"Let's go to… Rabbit's house! Come on, you can meet him." Sora smiled at her.

"Oh, okay." she answered.

They walked there, because Sora didn't want Kairi running. As they entered that one page, Kairi was amazed by seeing the beautiful, forest-like setting.

"Nice." she said out loud.

"I know right?" He agreed with her. Kairi was looking at the house in front. She has never seen anything like that. It made her a little sad because she had to stay home while Sora was there, and grabbing honey. He would tell her stories all about it. He himself wished she could go along with him, and it was all now possible.

"Let's go," Sora paused, "Oh, and don't step on the pumpkins. I stepped in one and Rabbit got mad at me."

"That really does sound like you." she giggled.

"Huh?" he was clueless.

They walked more and Sora waved at Rabbit. Pooh was sitting with him.

"Why hello Sora!" they waved at him. Kairi was timidly standing all the way in the back.

"Who is this?" Rabbit asked, looking at Kairi.

"Oh, this is Kairi."

"Hello." she politely said.

"You didn't step into the pumpkins right?" Rabbit questioned.

"Nope. Sora told me ahead of time."

"Heh heh…" he smirked shyly.

"I have lots a honey. Thank you Sora." Pooh thanked.

"Your welcome." Sora smiled happily.

"By the way-" Pooh was cut off. Everyone frozed except Sora and Kairi.

"Huh?" Kairi puzzled loudly. A flash of light showed, and they were kicked out of the book.

While Riku was still sleeping, Sora and Kairi were literally thrown back into Merlin's house. Sora fell first, and he got a hold of Kairi so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"How dare you!" a loud voice bellowed. It was Maleficent. And Riku woke up.

"Didn't I lock you in the closet?" he shouted. Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid looked at Maleficent. A huge wind was in the room, and Sora, who was in the way, was blown outside. He was literally thrown outside, his back hitting the rocky walls of the brick wall.

"Sora!" Kairi ran to him.

"Donald! Goofy! Keep Kairi safe!" Sora shouted. Donald and Goofy held onto Kairi and she looked sad.

"Your friend locked me in a disgusting closet!" she shouted.

"You deserved it!" Riku shouted from behind. And he almost stabbed her with his weapon.

"Nah, ah ah." she grinned evilly.

"Ew," Riku frowned, "Your smile scares me…"

"You are rude!" she shouted.

"I'm not bald!" Riku shouted.

Everyone looked confused.

"It's an insider." Riku said and then they all nodded.

"What do you want Maleficent?" Sora questioned.

"To make you suffer you little brat! I am taking that girl's heart and you will let me!"

"No you won't!" Sora shouted and ran to her with his key blade. She disappeared. Sora looked around, he was going to settle things, and now for real. She appeared behind him and pushed him.

"Ah!" he kept his eye on her. Moving quickly, he tripped her. Kairi had her camera and Riku was about to fight when he saw Kairi.

"What are you doing?"

"Recording. I've been recording since it started. Imagine the people at school." she grinned.

"Awesome! Record me!" he jumped into the fight and gave it his all. Sora was hitting Maleficent and tripped her three times in a row. Riku was blown back a few times but then flipped back to the ground, and Maleficent was weak on the ground.

"How's that Maleficent?" Sora spoke.

"Grr…" both guys were standing where she was and suddenly, flames surrounded her.

"Ah!" Sora nearly burned his foot.

"I will come back you wretched fools!," she beckoned, "You just watch!"

She then disappeared.

"We didn't kill her." Riku sighed.

"Good thing we didn't kill her," Sora paused, "We know she is gone now, but I wouldn't be able to handle killing someone."

"That's so true…" Kairi said, putting away her camera. Sora saw that she had been recording.

"What's with that?" he asked.

"Just going to show the people at school." she smiled shyly. He started laughing but then agreed to it anyway.

"We should get out of here," Mickey suggested, "Maleficent will keep trying to attack us if we stay. And we can't afford any type danger for Kairi in her condition."

"He's right." Goofy told Sora.

"Okay, then we'll leave." Sora said to them. Kairi looked sad.

"I hope my condition doesn't ruin any of this." she sighed.

"Don't blame yourself." Sora hugged her. Donald and Goofy were exchanging grins. Riku turned quiet.

"Hey Sora, can I be the uncle?" the silver haired teen asked.

"Sure." Sora laughed.

"Happy to have you as family Riku!" Kairi giggled.

"What about us?" Donald asked.

"We'll think about it." Kairi smiled. Her head was buried in Sora's chest, and he smelled good. _The AXE shower gel… _she thought and smirked at Sora.

"Huh?"

"You smell nice." she complimented.

"Thank you. You too."

"Just because my deodorant smells like baby." she giggled.

"It does." he admitted.

"We should get to the Gummi Ship." Riku said, he turned around and found Sora and Kairi kissing behind them.]

"I won't interrupt them." he nearly laughed.

"Sorry!" Kairi shouted and grabbed Sora's arm. They made it to the Gummi Ship, the destination being another world that Kairi has never seen.

A/N: Sorry if that wasn't good enough! But still, please review. I am becoming less of a bitch with reviews, but I still am. Uh, review and sorry for updating so late. I know people have been checking for daily updates. **I also apologize for typos. I am not perfect, never have been, never will. If I have typos, deal with them! :D **I bolded the Author's Note at the beginning because people were like "This has been such a good story!" It isn't over yet. But if those people keep thinking that, who knows, maybe I'll stop. Nah, never mind. That's mean for my readers. I'm not that mean, but I am mean if I don't like you. :D But I do like all my readers equally because they read and review. Those reviewers are not lazy! Awesome! Review! Ya-wooh, Ya-wooh!


	10. Technical Difficulties

We're Back

A/N: Okay! I finally feel like typing on this story! I haven't updated in a while, and I am pretty sure people are bothered by that. But whatever, I am typing! Be happy! Anyway, the only thing (well, the main thing actually) that gives me ideas for this fic is actually the game, Kingdom Heart 2 itself. It's weird, and I do love those Kairi scenes because she is my favorite female character. She is just so sweet. J Anyways, this will be a long fic. I will put effort, but I feel like I put ALL of my effort on my Final Fantasy fic. Cloud's hottest has beat Sora's and now his story is my main focus. Other than that, I am typing and you guys will review, right? Uhh, I do have an idea, and I want them going back to school okay? So too bad if this sucky chapter disappoints you. :P **I'll make it a long chapter! :D scratch that, they won't go back to school just yet. I am not rushing their vacations, because I don't like rushing my vacations! That's so weird!**

Chapter 11: Technical Difficulties.

As the Gummi Ship was smoothly floating through an atmosphere that seemed like space, Riku was looking at Goofy, who was looking at Sora. The young brunette boy had Kairi sitting on his lap again. He liked it when she was there with him, closer than ever. She seemed weary, and he knew her foot still hurt. He felt bad. She was the only one that was hurt, and to make things worse, she was pregnant. And, she was the only girl in the ship. He felt worse, but concentrated on the piloting. When he accidentally crashed back then, Donald was nearly shouting at him, because their lives had been on the line. He understood and got quiet. All of a sudden, a dead silence was noticed. It was so silent, that Sora turned his head to the back because the suspicion was killing him.

"What's wrong?" Kairi turned to him. Now she was somewhat hugging him. Goofy took a look around. Riku's eyes opened wide.

"Oh shiz! We forgot Donald!" Riku shouted. Sora gasped.

"We left him over there!" Kairi shouted as well.

"Let's go back!" Goofy spoke after Kairi.

"I can't believe we forgot him!" Sora yelled in disbelief. Nothing like that has ever happened before. He drove the ship right back to the world where they previously visited.

As the ship landed on Hollow Bastion, there was a confusion since the place where they had left the ship was silent as ever.

"Donald!" Goofy called, his hand near his mouth, his voice was amplified due to this.

"Donald!" Kairi called.

"Donald!" Sora followed their lead.

"Let's check the market place!" Mickey suggested and they all followed him.

They started walking, or more like running through the market place. They halted as they saw a random couple kissing. Sora looked freaked out while Kairi didn't look away, thinking it was cute. As the group walked a little closer, they saw that it wasn't just a random couple.

"Cloud?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy shouted simultaneously. All of a sudden, he pulled away from the girl he was kissing and gave the three of them a bewildered look. As for the girl, she seemed familiar to the three. Everyone was silent, especially Riku and the king since they didn't know any of them.

"What were you doing?…" Sora turned a little red, even though it was just a small kiss. Those things always made him think of Kairi.

"I think I should go." the girl dressed in black suggested. She was practically walking away. She wasn't angry or sad, but there was this awkward feeling to her.

"Tifa." Cloud spoke.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but…have you seen Donald?" Sora timidly asked.

"No, sorry." Cloud answered.

"Who's Donald?" Tifa was confused.

"Our other friend." Sora smiled.

"I know you guys." the young fighter smiled back.

"Yeah… Donald is missing!" Goofy nearly shouted.

"I think he is… I don't know." Riku sighed.

"Well…" Mickey sighed.

"I'm right here!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Donald?" Kairi looked kind of happy.

"You forgot me!" Donald quacked. The older people (Cloud and Tifa) just looked at them. Kairi looked at them strangely. It made her think a lot. _Sora is lucky to have met new people. _she thought, a smile on the corners of her mouth. The young boy looked at her. He saw that she was smiling at Cloud and Tifa, who were walking away holding hands. They were walking the stairs, probably on their way to the Bailey. Tifa was the one who grabbed Cloud's hand. He seemed nervous about it, but did so anyway in holding hers. That made Kairi smile. She was pretty sure that Sora was never shy to hold her hand. They have held hands many times when walking from P.E. Sora kept looking at the red haired girl. She seemed in deep thought, and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Kairi?" Riku waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped a little.

"Huh?" she got a little scared.

"Nothing. Why were you looking at them?" Riku puzzled.

"They seemed cute." Kairi admitted.

"Oh."

"Come on Kai. We should go." Sora held her hand, and Kairi giggled.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Gee Donald, sorry for forgettin ya." Goofy apologize.

"Heh!" Donald responded, somewhat angry.

"Donald." Mickey somewhat scolded.

"Sorry your majesty!" Donald bowed.

"It's alright." the king grinned.

"Come on, let's go." Riku suggested.

They all got in the Gummi Ship, and Sora turned on the engine. But something didn't seem right about it. Chip and Dale appeared on the monitor that was at the right.

"Sora! Sora! The Gummi Ship is having technical difficulties!" Chip spoke loudly.

"What does this mean now?" Mickey seemed confused.

"We will need to fix it!," Dale explained, "There is a need of an oil change, and something seems to be going bad in the engine!"

"Did the braked fail you Sora?" Chip questioned.

"Now that I remember, we almost crashed. I guess I depended on the brakes. They did fail."

"You guys need to go home." Dale sighed in an apologetic tone.

"Oh fellas, you guys need to leave." Mickey sighed.

"Damn! I wanted to see Sora sing as a merman!" Riku sighed in disappointment.

"Riku!"

Kairi was giggling.

"Sorry Kai. The ship needs to be fixed." Sora fretted.

"It's alright Sora. I wasn't feeling too well." Kairi sighed with some relief. After all, her whole leg hurt.

"Alright, let's go home!" Sora seemed cheerful. Sora was piloting the Gummi Ship back to Destiny Islands.

It didn't take them too long to go back home. As soon as they got off, Kairi limped to the house, but Sora stopped her and gave her a piggyback ride. She wasn't heavy. She was way too skinny for her age, and even he admitted that.

Later then, everyone else left, and Kiki was the first one to knock on the house door, right when they got in. Kairi was laying on the couch, her eyes closed, for she was taking a nap. Riku was on his laptop, while Sora was sitting on the table. They heard the door knock. Not knowing who it was at the door, Sora opened it and saw Kiki.

"Kiki!" Sora got a little scared.

"Hiya boyfriend!" she shouted. Without speaking, Riku got up fron his chair, closed the front door on Kiki, and installed all five locks that were meant to keep the door closed.

"Riku?" Sora was confused.

"She is annoying. Every time I see her face, I just feel like punching it and making it more deformed than it already is." The silver haired boy answered.

"What happened?" Kairi put one hand on her belly, she was now awake.

"Nothing." Sora sighed.

"Alright, we go back to school in one week right?" Riku asked.

"Yup." Sora answered.

"I don't want to go back. I don't know what I'm going to tell the P.E teacher. And I don't want to tell her in front of those nosy little freshmen girls…" Kairi sighed as well. Sora felt bad. He took a look at her.

"Oh. Are you mad at me?" Sora just felt like asking.

"Of course not silly. How could I ever be mad at you?" Kairi smiled endearingly.

"Alright." he smiled back. There was another knock on the door. Sora didn't want to answer it. As for Kairi, she was getting up from the couch, walking towards the door. As Sora saw her movement, he immediately grabbed her arm. She looked confused.

"What if it's Kiki?" Sora told her. He seemed annoyed every time anyone, including him talked about that snob.

"Why would she be knocking here? She found out about you not living in the freeway?" the red haired girl looked into Sora's eyes.

"She found out quite a while ago…" Riku told them.

"That's too bad." Sora sighed. Without looking where he was spinning, since he was on a swivel chair, his feet hit a small table. That caused him to fall off the chair and fall to the hardwood floor on his elbow. Kairi rushed as she saw him hurt. He just smiled sweetly, it was actually one of his cute, goofy grins. Kairi examined his elbow, and he didn't pull it away from her. Riku didn't laugh even though the hurt one (Sora) was somewhat laughing.

"Are you alright Sora?" the young girl tried to assure that he was safe.

"I'm alright Kai."

"Good." she was going to help him up. Sora shook his head.

"Kairi, I am too heavy. Don't help me up." Sora looked up at her, that cute expression on his face.

"Okay Sora." she walked towards the door. The boy looked confused for a moment, as for Riku, he was on his laptop.

"Where are you going Kairi?" Sors ran to her.

"On a walk, silly," she answered, a pretty smile on her face, "Why?"

"I don't want you to walk alone." he told her.

"Let's go then." she grabbed his hand, and he was wearing his usual gloves. They were holding hands romantically. Sora was surprised that he was taller than her. He already knew, but it wasn't something he was used to.

"I just wanted some fresh air," she admitted, "I was feeling a little sick."

"Are you okay now?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I was a little nauseous, but , I'm alright now?" she explained.

"Oh," he paused, "Hey, Kai, I don't want to stress you, but what are we going to tell the P.E teacher?"

_Did he just say 'we'? _Kairi seemed surprised, "You mean you are going to tell her with me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I don't want you telling her by yourself." he looked into her eyes.

"Sora…" she was turning red when Sora was about to press his lips to hers. She was getting closer, and they kissed. They were near a playground, and shade was there for them, since they were under a tree. Kairi laid on the grass. Sora put his hands on her stomach. He didn't want to crush her, since he was on top of her. She pulled him for another kiss, both of them feeling awkward. They weren't making out, but they were just kissing. Kairi pulled away.

"I…" she got quiet.

"What is it Kai?," he asked, "Something wrong?"

"Ewwy! A boy is kissing a girl!" this group of little kids shouted all at once. Sora looked bewildered and Kairi gave an awkward look to the children. Both of them blushed in embarrassment. Kairi looked at the kids with an expression of bewilder. As for Sora, he naively smiled at the children.

"That's, uh…" Kairi stopped.

"Let's go somewhere else." Sora suggested.

"You aren't going anywhere boyfriend!" a familiar voice shouted. Kairi's eyes widened in annoyance as she felt that horrible voice pierce her sensitive ears.

"Kiki?" Sora sighed.

"Yup, now let's go on our date! You shouldn't be hanging out with a fucking slut!" the brown haired girl grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't say those things about Kairi! She is nothing like that and I won't hang out with you for that. I am also not your boyfriend!" Sora yelled at Kiki, and she got quiet.

"Your pretty." a little girl said.

"Thank you." Kiki smiled cheerfully.

"Not you, the other girl." the little girl corrected Kiki.

"Me?" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah. I like your hair and your dress is so nice!" the girl smiled.

"Thank you. You are pretty too." Kairi knelt down to her height and grinned. Kiki pulled the back of Kairi's hair.

"You took Sora from me!" she shouted.

"I knew him longer!" Kairi tried pulling away from Kiki.

"Stop!" Sora shouted and pulled Kairi from Kiki. He succeeded in doing so. He then grabbed Kairi gently.

"What's wrong with you Kiki?" Sora seemed a little angry.

"It's nothing." Kiki sighed.

"I'm so glad I didn't go alone." Kairi told Sora. The kids were still watching them. Out of the bushes, a figure popped out.

"Boo!" shouted Selphie. Kairi actually screamed.

"It's just me." Selphie giggled. And behind her was Shiema.

"You guys wanna go to the hot springs with us tomorrow?" Rikku asked, behind Selphie and Shiema.

"Tidus and Wakka are going too." Yuna smiled.

"And I am dragged along…" Paine dully spoke.

"Let's go." Kairi told Sora.

"Sound like fun." he smiled.

"But my mom and her friend are going." Shiema said.

"That's cool." Sora smiled, and he looked cute. He didn't really mind it.

"Alright. We'll tell Riku." Kairi nodded.

"Very strange, my mom's friend," Shiema paused, "She looks just like you."

"Like me?" Kairi seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, like you."

"Funny!" she giggled.

"How are you feeling Kairi?" Selphie seemed concerned.

"Better." she answered.

"HELLO? I AM STILL HERE!" shouted the annoying Kiki.

"Nobody cares." Paine sighed.

"Ugh!" Kiki was pissed.

"I'm not feeling too well. I think im coming down with a fever." Kairi sighed.

"I guess that baby is really making Kairi sick." Rikku sighed.

Jealousy struck Shiema. She knew it was true, and it hurt. It hurt

"And don't even bother tagging along!" Yuna sighed. Kiki looked angry. She held out her fist.

"If you're going to punch someone, then punch me." Sora sighed.

"I don't have to punch anybody." Kiki grinned, and held out something that looked like a taser. Sora jumped back a little. Kairi was quiet.

"Kiki, put that down." Sora suggested.

"No." she grinned once more. Sora slapped his forehead with his palm. Kairi went behind Sora. She was a little scared.

"Move from Kairi." Kiki commanded.

"No!" Sora immediately reacted. He pulled her into an embrace.

There were all alone in the park. The children have left, and now the two were in deep crap. Kiki grabbed Kairi from Sora and turned on the dangerous weapon. Sora immediately jumped in and was the one who got shocked. He fell to the ground, still conscious. Kiki put down the taser and went to him, feeling bad for hurting the guy she likes.

"Sora!" Kairi was worried.

"Back off bitch!" Kiki kicked Kairi's hip and knocked her on the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora went to Kairi, because he was worried about her. Kiki looked at what she did, and ran away.

"Hey! Come back!" Kairi ran after her, and Sora chased them off too, not fully recovered.

"Kairi! Let's just go back home!" the brunetter grabbed an angry Kairi.

"Just leave it." he told her.

"Uh…" she sighed.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am now." he answered.

"Oh. Kiki makes me so mad!" she stomped the ground.

"Let's just go. I'm as mad as you are." he sighed.

Just then in the bushes, Gerald stood and looked at them. He moved from branch to branch. Sora was looking around. Gerald threw a smoke bomb their way. To their dismay, the smoke made them cough. Gerald took a run for it and got kairi while she was coughing.

"Sora!" she yelled as she felt herself being lifted.

"Kairi!" he ran to her, but the smoke didn't let him see where he was going, so he crashed into a tree. Kairi, had been kidnapped.

A/N: To be honest, I wanted them to go back to Hollow Bastion because of the FF characters' appearances. And I was laughing really hard when Donald was forgotten. I just wrote what popped in my head and that seemed really funny to me! While typing this I was listening to this FFVIII song. Have you guys heard The Oath? it's a good song. J Believe it or not, I was listening to a song from Snow White(obviously the original because I fucking hate remixes!) and this made me think of how sweet Kairi is and I am just a huge Kairi fan! XD She is my favorite girl KH character, and she is just so awesome. I will be happy to befriend any Kairi fan! Like, seriously! Ever listened to Circle You Circle You? There's the instrumental in the middle that depresses me… SOTTY FOR MY TYPOS! D: REVIEW!


End file.
